Letters To & From My Father
by Sosha Sarah
Summary: A view of Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts through the communications between a father and son. AU – Voldemort never learns the Potters' location and they are still in hiding when Harry turns 11
1. Prologue

**A/N**: A few notes on this story, in case you want to turn back before reading:  
1 - If you're looking for a story that answers every question it raises and explains everything neatly with a bow on top, this story isn't for you. This story is glimpses of a life, through the letters of a bad communicator (I see Harry as being pretty bad at writing letters). There will be a lot of questions that are not addressed - some of them I have the answers and I'm just not putting them in here because I don't want them to be here; others have taken a life of their own and even I don't know the answer. Just know that this story doesn't explain much, it just gives you bits and pieces of a story.  
2 - In this story, Harry and James speak/write the way I do . . . same American English, same expressions, etc (with a few exceptions where I can easily remember the Britishisms) - I know it's not authentic, but it's what's easier for me, and since my point in writing this story was to get an idea I had on to paper, authenticity isn't a big deal for me.  
3 - After the prologue, there will be 7 chapters, one for each Year/Book. Book 7 will be a slightly different format than the rest . . . hopefully it'll make a little sense once you see it. Chapters are already written, and will be posted as soon as they are proofread (I will try to do at least one a week)  
4 - Many of the events in Harry's schooling will be similar to what happens in canon, but obviously not everything can be the same. For the differences – some I will mention/explain, some not.

* * *

Prologue

James and Lily Potter hadn't seen the world outside their Godric's Hollow cottage for 10 years. But it was all worth it, because they lived with their son, Harry, an energetic boy who was currently being hunted by the most evil Dark Wizard the world had seen in many years, Voldemort, and his equally evil followers, the Death Eaters.

Thankfully, although they could never leave their house, the Potters were never alone. James's best friend (and Harry's godfather), Sirius Black, lived with them and also never left the house for fear that if he did, he might be forced to reveal the secret that keeps the Potters safe. They also had occasional visitors who were trusted with the secret of their location, but were not able to divulge it – most notably, James's other close friend from school, Remus Lupin, and the headmaster of the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore. For a few years after the Potters went into hiding, another friend of James's, Peter Pettigrew, had visited, but he stopped visiting, and the Potters were later informed by Professor Dumbledore that Pettigrew had become a Death Eater. James and Lily were thankful every day that they had convinced Sirius to go into hiding with them rather than using Peter as their secret-keeper.

For the charm that kept the Potter family safe, the Fidelius Charm, required a secret-keeper – one person who knew the secret location of their home, and only that person could divulge the secret. Anyone who was told the secret by the secret-keeper could locate the home, but could not then divulge its location to others. When the Potters went into hiding using this charm, they chose their best friend, Sirius, as secret-keeper, trusting him with their lives. Sirius knew he was an obvious choice, and was afraid that he could be captured and forced to reveal the information, so he encouraged the Potters to change their secret-keeper to Peter, who was far less obvious as a choice, and Sirius believed was that Peter was therefore less likely to be captured and tortured for the information. James pointed out that this logic was ridiculous – surely everyone closely associated with the Potters would be in equal danger of being captured and tortured (and he was proven right, as their friend Remus later was captured, but was able to escape without any life-threatening injuries), and instead encouraged Sirius to go into hiding with the family. Sirius Black reluctantly agreed, and he also had not been outside the cottage in Godric's Hollow for 10 years.

One Thursday morning in mid-July 1991, James, Lily, and Harry Potter were in their sitting room, waiting for a guest. Ordinarily, Professor Dumbledore's visits were not a big deal – he came to visit regularly during the summer, and occasionally stopped by for short visits during the school year. But Harry Potter's 11th birthday was fast approaching, and today Professor Dumbledore was coming over to discuss the possibility of Harry attending Hogwarts beginning on September 1st. James and Lily wanted Harry to attend their alma mater to receive his magical education, but after being in hiding for so long to protect their son, they were terrified that the moment they left him at the Hogwarts Express, Harry could be in severe danger.

Professor Dumbledore also wanted Harry to attend Hogwarts, and he had therefore spent the last few weeks going over the security arrangements he was to present to the Potters today. He wanted Harry to have as normal of an experience as possible, but knew that some situations, such as the Hogwarts Express and Quidditch, that would have to be avoided. He knew that "no Quidditch" would not go over well with Quidditch-obsessed James, Harry, and Sirius, but he hoped to convince them that it was an essential rule for Harry's safety.

After hearing a knock, James Potter went to open the door and found Professor Dumbledore standing there. After being invited in, Professor Dumbledore sat in an armchair facing the couch that Harry and Lily were sitting on, and James sat down next to his son. "And Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, surprised not to see the Potters' 10-year houseguest.

"He's upstairs, probably pacing a hole in my carpeting," James replied. "I didn't think he'd help this discussion at all."

"I'm inclined to agree with that," Professor Dumbledore replied, knowing Sirius as well as he knew the Potters. "Very well, let's get on with it. Harry, as you know, education at Hogwarts usually begins the September after a witch or wizard's 11th birthday. I know that your 11th birthday is approaching, and I am hoping that you can join us at Hogwarts beginning in September. Are you interested in attending Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. For as long as he could remember, his parents and godfather had been telling them stories of their time at Hogwarts, and he was anxious to make his own memories. He had also never been in school with other children before, having always been homeschooled by his parents because he could not leave the house, and was really looking forward to making new friends.

Knowing that his son was really looking forward to meeting other children, James asked, "Will there be anyone we know starting Hogwarts this year?"

"There is a Weasley boy starting this year; I believe you've met Molly and Arthur Weasley," Dumbledore said. James nodded, and Dumbledore continued, "And Augusta Longbottom has agreed to send young Neville, which I think will be wonderful for him."

"That's wonderful," Lily said, smiling. "Harry, you and Neville used to play together sometimes as babies." James and Lily had become friends with Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, during their time with the Order of the Phoenix, and for a few years the Longbottoms had brought Neville over for play dates twice a month. However, these play dates stopped when the boys were only a few years old, and Lily knew that Harry had no memory of playing with Neville. Lily had cried for days after hearing from Remus a few years back that Frank and Alice, Aurors who were deeply involved for the search for Voldemort's headquarters, had been captured and tortured into insanity. Sirius had also been close with Frank and Alice, and after hearing that his cousin Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange was involved, Sirius was practically inconsolable.

Harry nodded. He had no recollection of playdates with Neville, but knew that he would most likely be spending significant amounts of time with both Neville and the Weasley boy – especially if they were all sorted into the same house.

"We need to discuss security arrangements for Harry at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said. "I have a number of ideas, all of which I think are essential to Harry's safety. Are you willing to accept my judgment of the security situation and my rules for Harry's safety?"

"Let's hear what your thoughts are first," James said. "I'm not going to blindly agree with everything and then have you tell me that my son can't play Quidditch."

"That is actually one of the rules I would like to set," Dumbledore replied. Seeing that James was about to protest, he raised his hand to silence him. "I understand that Quidditch was a very important part of your time at Hogwarts. But there are too many opportunities for Harry to be injured or killed. We have always allowed parents to come watch their children play in certain games, and I don't want to stop that practice, but I can't allow Harry to be put in a situation where he's easily exposed to people who can hurt him."

"It can't be easy to sabotage a broomstick," James argued.

"It's not; it requires strong dark magic," Dumbledore replied. "However, it's not as difficult to hex the boy on the broomstick. That's what I'm more concerned about. Exposure to a great number of unknown people all at once. That and physical injury, which I understand is an inevitable part of childhood, but which I would like to minimize because I'm afraid it might compromise Harry's ability to defend himself should he end up in an unsecure situation."

James was about to protest, but was stopped by his wife. "He's right, James," Lily said. "Safety first. I know Quidditch is something that Harry was really looking forward to, but if Professor Dumbledore thinks it could be a security hazard, then we need to agree."

"Thank you, Lily," Dumbledore said, knowing that she was the only one who could convince her husband to stop arguing. "James?" James nodded. As much as he wanted Harry to have the opportunity to play Quidditch, staying safe was more important, and he knew his wife was right. "Harry?" Harry also nodded, knowing that if his father had given up on arguing, there was no way he would be able to argue his way onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "The biggest issue is getting Harry to school. I believe that we can all agree that with the crowds at King's Cross Station and the minimal adult supervision on the train, sending Harry on the Hogwarts Express is a bad idea." James and Lily nodded. "After considering all possibilities, I believe that the best way to get Harry from here to school is via Portkey. I will have the Portkey ready for you towards the end of August, and I will bring it over when it is ready. On September 1st at 10 AM, the Portkey will take Harry to my office. There are a few things I would like to take care of there before I can bring him down to the Great Hall, where he can join the rest of the first years for the sorting once they arrive. Does that sound agreeable?"

All three Potters nodded. "Very good," Dumbledore continued. "Obviously, Harry will be subjected to the same curfew and out-of-bounds rules as any other Hogwarts students. Harry, I cannot stress how important these rules are. Can you promise me that you will obey these and all of the rules that are set out of the safety and protection of all Hogwarts students, as well as any rules that we set out specifically for you?"

Harry knew that the only way he could go to Hogwarts was if he agreed to all of the rules, so he nodded. "I promise to obey all of the rules," Harry said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore replied. "Before I touch on my last topic, do you have any questions?"

"Who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts these days?" James asked. "From what I hear, it seems like there's a new teacher every year."

"Unfortunately, that has been the case of late," Dumbledore replied. "Professor Quirrell will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is his first year teaching the subject, but I'm hoping he will be an excellent teacher – and last for more than a year."

"Is Professor Slughorn still teaching Potions?" Lily asked. "I'm sure he'd be interested in Harry for the Slug Club, which makes me a little nervous. Professor Slughorn picks an interesting variety of students, and I'm not sure that they're all people I would want Harry to be exposed to."

"Professor Slughorn retired a number of years ago," Dumbledore replied.

"So who is teaching Potions now?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore hesitated before finally answering. "Professor Severus Snape."

"WHAT?" James screamed, jumping up from the couch. "After all of the safety precautions we've taken over the years and that you've put in place at Hogwarts, you're going to let that slimy, greasy Death Eater git teach my son? Harry will be dead after his first class!"

"Professor Snape is no longer a Death Eater," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I would not allow him to teach at the school if I thought it would jeopardize the safety of even a single student."

"He's a Death Eater and has been since he was in school, and everyone knows that," James said. "We know him. I can't trust him. Not when Harry's safety is at stake."

"I am aware that he was a Death Eater when he was in school and afterwards," Dumbledore replied. "He has renounced his Death Eater past and is now helping me at great personal risk. I trust him, and I hope you can too. I understand that there will always be bad blood between the two of you, but he has provided me with a large amount of important information since he switched sides, including regularly giving me lists of Death Eaters that I can give to the ministry. It was information from Severus that led to Peter Pettigrew's arrest. His information has saved numerous lives, and while I don't think that he will love the idea of teaching your son, I give you my word that he will do nothing to harm Harry."

"James, I think it's okay," Lily said softly. "I know that you and Severus never got along, but I knew him a lot longer and a lot better than you did, and I know that while he doesn't show it very often, he has the capacity for good. I know we have no evidence, but if Professor Dumbledore trusts him, I think Harry will be okay."

James scowled, but said, "Fine. But if he gives Harry any trouble, make sure he knows that there will be hell to pay."

"I will make sure he knows that he is expected to treat Harry like he would treat any other student," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Harry, do you have any questions?"

Harry looked at his father, as if asking for permission to ask questions. When James nodded, Harry asked, "I understand that we're in hiding because of Voldemort, because he wants to kill our family. But why do I need so many precautions when I'm away from my family? I'm just a kid, why would he want to kill me?"

Dumbledore looked from James to Lily. They had agreed 10 years ago that when Harry asked why they were always in the house, they would tell him that his family was in danger from Voldemort, but they would not tell him about the prophecy until he was older. They had never set a date for "when he was older," and James suddenly knew that this was that moment. He was about to speak when Professor Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I can't really explain it right now," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps when you're older you can understand, but for right now, as you said, you're a kid. You'll just have to trust us."

"No, you don't," James said. "I think it's only fair that if you have to follow all of these rules and special procedures, you understand why we have to set these rules."

"James, he's not even 11," Dumbledore interrupted.

"He will be in a few days, which means he's old enough to be going to Hogwarts in a month," James replied. "I'm his father, and it's up to me to decide when the time is right to tell him this. I think it's that time. I'm not sending him off to Hogwarts without him knowing what the true danger is. I don't want something to happen to my son because he doesn't have information that could help him."

"Very well," Dumbledore conceded. "I cannot stop you from speaking to your son. But I also will not aid you in any way – and that includes answering any questions that Harry may have that you can't answer."

"Fine," James replied. Turning to Harry, he said. "Professor Dumbledore knows more than I do about this, but since he doesn't want to tell you, I'll tell you what I know. Before you were born, there was a prophecy that said that a child was being born at the end of July who had the power to defeat Voldemort. Because of the information that Voldemort heard from the prophecy, he believed that you are that child, and he decided to kill you. When Professor Dumbledore heard that this was Voldemort's plan, he informed us and told us to go into hiding. We knew that this was the only way to keep you safe, and here we've been ever since."

Harry had been silent throughout James's speech. He looked at his mother, who nodded. Harry continued to sit silently and look at the floor.

James looked at his wife, concerned. Maybe he shouldn't have told Harry about the prophecy? He put his hand on Harry's back and asked, "Are you okay, kid?"

Harry looked up, turned to Dumbledore, and said, "So when I leave, my parents are no longer in danger? Or if I was dead?"

"Oh, we'd still be in plenty of danger," James said. "We've been fighting against Voldemort since before you were born, he wants to kill us."

"Maybe we wouldn't have gone into hiding were it not for the prophecy, but we'd still be running," Lily said. "At least this way we can stay in one place and we're all together. If we were on the run for 10 years, we may have had to separate, and we certainly wouldn't have Sirius living with us. You may be the reason we're in hiding, but you're certainly not the reason we're in danger."

"Your parents are correct," Dumbledore added. "Voldemort tries to kill all those who fight against him. Your parents have been on that list since before they left Hogwarts. The prophecy, while it didn't help your safety, is not the reason that your family is in danger. If anything, it's the reason you're safe right now, because it sent your family into hiding."

Harry nodded, lost in thought. "So I have to defeat Voldemort?"

"Not necessarily," James said. "That's what he thinks, but that may not be what the prophecy means. It may not even refer to you. There's another boy that it may be referencing, who was also born at the end of July." Dumbledore looked down at the ground, but did not interrupt. "Right now, all you have to do is focus on being a normal 11-year-old boy. Worry about school. Voldemort can't get to you there. We can worry about Voldemort after your graduate."

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said. "I understand."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said.

"I have one last question," James said. "We've been pretty well cut off from the wizarding world for a while now – do people know that Voldemort is after Harry? Could this become an issue with the Slytherins, or with other parents not wanting their kids to be around Harry?"

"People do know that Voldemort has been seeking the Potter family," Dumbledore replied. "The fact that Harry is a target was supposed to be a secret, and I hope it can remain that way. Harry should be just like any other student whose family is part of the fight against Voldemort, but with the extra security precautions, of course."

James nodded.

"Now, the last issue to be addressed is your wand, school robes, books, and other supplies," Dumbledore continued. "Most students get these things in Diagon Alley, but I believe that it may not be safe for you to venture to Diagon Alley. Mr. Ollivander and Madam Malkin have both agreed to come to my office on September 1st as a special favor, and Harry can be fitted for his wand and school robes then. I can pick up all of Harry's books and other supplies in Diagon Alley; this isn't the first time I've been asked to do this for a student, so it would not be seen as out of the ordinary."

"That's not necessary, we can ask Remus to do it," Lily said.

"I thought you might suggest that," Dumbledore replied. "I trust Remus, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. We already know that the Death Eaters are aware that he's a friend of yours, and we know that they are not beyond kidnapping him to get information about you. Normally I don't mind him running errands for you, but in this case, the Death Eaters will be looking for someone to do Harry's school shopping, and I'd rather not give then Remus as an easy target."

"I guess that makes sense," James said. "So that covers everything we need to discuss, right?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I look forward to seeing you all later this summer. Harry, I am truly looking forward to having you as a student at Hogwarts come September 1st."

James saw Dumbledore out before returning to sit on the couch with his wife and son. "Everything good?" he asked, turning to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I'm excited," he said. "I'm nervous too, especially because I won't be able to practice with my wand before school, but I am excited."

"Well, Sirius will take it as a challenge to try to teach you wandless magic. Don't let him push you too hard, wandless magic is difficult even for fully-grown wizards, and you're still learning and growing your magic," James said. Turning to his wife, he said, "You okay, Lils?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she said. Turning to her son, he said, "I'm going to miss you. We've never been apart for more than a few days before. We're really going to miss you so much, kid."

* * *

**A/N: **If you want updates on timing, I generally post them on my profile . . . when I remember.

If you have any questions about the little universe I've created, feel free to ask - if I get enough questions that I have the answers to, I may decided to add a "chapter" after the last chapter answering some of the questions


	2. Year 1: The Sorcerer's Stone

Year 1: The Sorcerer's Stone

_September 1, 1991_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sitting on my four-poster in my room in Gryffindor tower. The fittings with Mr. Ollivander and Madam Malkin went okay, although Mr. Ollivander is very weird. My wand is holly and phoenix feather and is 11 inches long. Mr. Ollivander kept saying it was curious, but wouldn't say why._

_Sorting was fine. The hat was weirder than I thought it would be . . . it wanted to put me somewhere other than Gryffindor (I'll tell you when I see you), but I kept thinking "Gryffindor" and that's where it put me. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley are also in Gryffindor, and there's also another boy in our dorm, Dean Thomas, who grew up with his muggle mother (he says he doesn't know if his father was muggle or wizard . . . he's never met the man). Neville seems nice enough, but a little quiet. Ron is pretty cool, and we've become friends. He also loves Quidditch, although he's a Chudley Cannons fan (weird, right? Who likes a team that consistently comes in last?). I told him that I'm a general team England fan, but when I do root for a team in the league, it's usually Puddlemere United._

_So far everything's been fine. Classes start tomorrow, so I'll probably have more to say tomorrow. Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 2, 1991**

**Dear Harry,**

**Your mum and Sirius send their love. Sirius asked me to remind you that he will disown you if you don't live up to your duties as his godson (just remember to be safe – that warning is from all of us).**

**Yay! Gryffindor is the best! Although we still would have been happy no matter what house you were in (except maybe Slytherin . . . just kidding). Mr. Ollivander can be a little weird (I still remember when I bought my wand . . . I thought he was crazy), but he is considered the best wandmaker out there, so I guess you just have to take the weirdness if you want a good wand.**

**Ron sounds great, although I do agree with you about the Chudley Cannons. I'm glad to hear that you've already made a friend. **

**I hope you got a good night's sleep last night. I'm sure you'll do fine in classes. But remember – if Snape gives you any trouble at all, tell me immediately. Same for any other teachers. Just do your work and focus on learning, and everything will be fine.**

**Keep me posted on how classes go. I love you and miss you.**

**Dad**

_September 12, 1991_

_Dad,_

_I'm sure you've already heard from Dumbledore about this, but I wanted to tell you my side of the story._

_Today we had flying lessons, with the Slytherins. Neville fell off his broom and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Draco Malfoy, who is probably my least favorite person in this castle (or at least tied with Professor Snape), stole Neville's Remembrall (his Gran had sent it to him this morning) and was going to hide it in a tree. I had to get it back from him, so I flew up to meet Malfoy in the air. He threw the Remembrall and I dove and caught it. Professor McGonagall came out and I thought I was going to get expelled, but she just wanted to try to convince me to try out for Quidditch. She took me to Professor Dumbledore's office and I begged him to let me play (Professor McGonagall asked in a slightly more dignified way) – but he said he had to talk to you and Mum before he made any decisions._

_Please, can I play? I know Dumbledore says it's not safe, but I'm sure he can find a way to make it safe! Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team, says I'd be the youngest seeker in a century. Everyone keeps saying that they want me to have a normal experience at Hogwarts – and wouldn't playing Quidditch be a part of that?_

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius. I miss you guys tons._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 13, 1991**

**Dear Harry,**

**Professor Dumbledore, your mother, Sirius, and I have spent the past few hours discussing all of the safety and security issues involved with allowing you playing Quidditch. We've come up with a set of rules, and if you're willing to agree to these rules, we can allow you to play. Some of these rules apply to the whole team, so once you agree to these rules, Professor McGonagall will have to present the rules to the entire team, and only if they agree to the rules can you play.**

**So here are the rules:**

**1 – All practices must be supervised by either Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, or Madam Hooch. If nobody is available to supervise practice, then practice will have to be cancelled.**

**2 - No flying outside of regularly scheduled practices or games. If the team captain wants to set up a smaller practice just to train you, it will need to be scheduled and supervised.**

**3 – When not being used, your broom will be stored in Professor Dumbledore's office. This serves the dual purpose of keeping the broom away from people who may want to interfere with it as well as making sure that you don't partake in any unauthorized flying sessions. Whoever supervises your practice sessions/games will bring your broom down from the Headmaster's office and return it when the practice/game is over.**

**4 – Gryffindor will carry a backup seeker at all times. This ensures that if anyone fears that your safety may be compromised for any reason, you can be pulled from the game at any time. Safety decisions will be made by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch or me. (As a matter of fairness, all teams will now be allowed to carry backup players that can be used only when one of the teachers feel that there is an unsafe situation for an active player)**

**5 – We reserve the right to add to these rules at any time should we feel that it is necessary.**

**If you agree to these rules (and I hope you do!), then it should be okay for you to play Quidditch. Before you make a decision, Sirius and I both want you to know that our number one priority is your safety, and if you think that Quidditch may not be safe even with these rules, then we're okay with you not playing Quidditch.**

**If you agree to the rules, just tell Professor McGonagall and she'll start working on the rest of the steps.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all want you to know that no matter what you decide, we all love you and are proud of you. And don't let Snape or Malfoy bother you – they're both gits (at least I assume Malfoy's a git based on what I know of his father) and not worth your time.**

**Love,  
Dad**

_November 3, 1991_

_Dear Dad,_

_Someone let a troll loose in the castle on Halloween. Ron and I were on our way back to Gryffindor Tower when we realized that one of the girls from our year, Hermione, wasn't at dinner and didn't know about the troll, so we went to find her (it was kind of our fault that she wasn't at dinner . . . we kind of upset her earlier in the day). Apparently the troll had found her too – but we managed to take down the troll (Ron hit it on the head with its own club), and now we're friends with Hermione. She seems annoying because she knows so much and always wants to answer questions in class, but once you get to know her she's actually pretty cool and incredibly smart. She reminds me of Mum a little._

_Halloween at Hogwarts was pretty cool otherwise; I really loved all of the decorations. Quidditch practice is going well. Thanks for sending me the Nimbus Two Thousand broom – everyone on the team says it's the best model out there! I only wish I could fly outside of practice . . . but I know that's against the rules. I hope I do as well in Qudditch as you did (and I hope that you and Mum and Sirius can come to the first match!)._

_Send my best to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 1, 1991**

**Harry,**

**In the future, PLEASE stay away from trolls at all costs (never thought I'd have to say that to my son). Next time Hermione (or anyone else) is in trouble, tell a teacher! Remember – safety first. For all we know, the troll could have been let in specifically to get to you (I know it's unlikely, but it is possible). It sounds like you had a fun adventure, though – I'm glad that everything worked out okay.**

**I'm also glad to hear that you and Hermione are becoming friends. The friendships you make at Hogwarts can last a lifetime (I'm sure you know that because one of my friends from Hogwarts has lived with us most of your life), so it's nice to have plenty of friends.**

**Your mum is afraid to come to the Quidditch match (she's worried about you falling off your broom or something – as if my son could ever fall off a broom), but Sirius and I are talking to Professor Dumbledore to see if there's any way we can come see you play. We're all so proud of you for making the team, and I know you'll be fantastic.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all miss you and are excited to see you over the Christmas break.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_November 8, 1991_

_Dear Dad,_

_Tomorrow is my first Quidditch match. I thought I would be okay – flying is so easy – but I'm really nervous, and I'm not sure I can do it. I was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to help me make sure I knew everything, but Snape confiscated it because I was reading it out on the grounds – he claimed that library books can't be taken out of the castle. I think he was just looking for an excuse to do something evil to me._

_Any tips for me before my big game? I really have no idea what to expect, I just hope I do okay and don't embarrass Gryffindor. Right now I'm so nervous I don't even know if I could fly my broom at all._

_I think I'm going to go try to get my book back from Snape. He really was being unreasonable taking it away (not that that's surprising from Snape)._

_I really hope you can come to the game tomorrow! Send my best to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 8, 1991**

**Dear Harry,**

**I know I don't usually write to you late at night, but I wanted you to get this letter before the match. Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll be great. Just concentrate on looking for the snitch, and everything else will just work itself out.**

**Also, I think it would be a good idea for you to go to Professor Dumbledore's office twenty minutes before the game. I think you'll want to see something there. That's all I can say for now.**

**Good luck – we're all rooting for you!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_November 12, 1991_

_Dear Dad,_

_I can't thank you and Sirius enough for coming to the game. It meant the world to me to know that you were watching me play. I know you wanted to pull me out of the game when my broom started acting up, but I'm glad you didn't. It was such a great experience and I'm looking forward to the next game._

_After the game, Ron, Hermione, and I were in Hagrid's hut talking to him about something and he mentioned a man named Nicholas Flamel. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it – do you know who he is?_

_I wish Mum could have come to the game too; it would have been great to see her. I'm looking forward to being home for Christmas and spending time with you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 13, 1991**

**Harry,**

**I had calmed down by the time you saw me after the game, but I don't think "I wanted to pull you" covers it. I damn near stormed the pitch and I wanted to throttle Dumbledore when he wouldn't let me (Sirius, surprisingly enough, was worried but still acting as the voice of reason). I was terrified and worried sick about you, and I'm glad that you were okay at the end. Do you know anything about what happened? Dumbledore hasn't told me anything, but I'm not surprised about that. Did I mention that he banned me from all future Quidditch games? I'm not happy, but I guess I understand. It really was a joy to watch you play – you were fantastic and I couldn't be prouder of you. **

**The name Nicholas Flamel does sound familiar, but I don't know from where. I asked your mum, and she said she thinks she recognizes the name from something Potions-related, but she's not sure. (Sirius was fairly useless on this topic).**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We're all looking forward to seeing you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_February 18, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things are pretty normal around here._

_I found out that Snape is refereeing our next Quidditch match. That can't be fair – there's no way he'll be fair to Gryffindor, especially after we beat Slytherin! Wood says we just have to play a good, clean game, but I'm sure Snape will be biased against us (especially against me, because he really doesn't like me)._

_Oh, and we figured out who Nicholas Flamel was . . . he made the Sorcerer's Stone, which produces the Elixir of Life. He sounded familiar because he's mentioned on Professor Dumbledore's chocolate frog card (they did some alchemy work together)._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**February 20, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**Mum says she thinks Snape will be fair as a referee. I say he's a slimy, greasy git and don't give him any opportunities to call fouls. I told Professor Dumbledore that I'm not wild about Snape refereeing your match (I'm still not convinced that he wasn't the one sabotaging your broom at the last match) but Dumbledore trusts him, so I guess there's nothing we can do. Just bring your wand to the match with you just in case, be careful, and try to catch the snitch as early as you can.**

**Sirius wants me to tell you that he was eating a chocolate frog earlier, and the card was Dumbledore. We all feel a little stupid for not getting that one.**

**We all love you and miss you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_March 25, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm just writing to say hello. Nothing out of the ordinary going on, I just realized I hadn't written in a while._

_Ron and Hermione say hello too. They'd like to meet you guys – is there any way we could arrange that? I trust them completely, so I'd be okay with bringing them to the house, but of course, that's all up to Sirius._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**March 27, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**We want to meet Ron and Hermione as well! We'll see if maybe they can come visit for a week during the summer . . . if not, maybe we can come to Hogwarts to meet them.**

**We all love you and miss you and can't wait to see you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_May 27, 1992_

_Dad,_

_Last night I had a detention in the Forbidden Forest (I got in trouble for being out of bed after hours . . . oops). Detention itself wasn't too bad, compared to the way things have been the past few weeks. The night I got caught out of bed, Hermione was with me, and Neville was also out of bed . . . between the three of us we lost 150 points to Gryffindor. People were pretty nasty to us after that . . . mostly ignored us, but it was hell. The Forbidden Forest was okay because we were with Hagrid, but there is some weird stuff that goes on in there._

_Hermione has a theory – and I think she's right – that our biggest enemy is after the Sorcerer's Stone. We think he may be looking for immortality, and think of this as a way to get it. It's all pretty farfetched, but makes me nervous._

_Things are getting a little better as time goes on, but it's still a little lonely with people mad at me for losing points. This will blow over, right?_

_I miss you and can't wait until I get to come home. Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**May 28, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**Yes, this will blow over, it may just take some time. Sirius, Remus, and I lost plenty of points over the years, and people always forgave us eventually. Just be patient and things will get better.**

**Have you told Professor Dumbledore your theory about the Sorcerer's Stone? That may be something he would want to hear. Other than that, there's nothing you can do – hopefully wherever the stone is, it's well guarded. Why are you and Hermione thinking about this anyway? And how did Nicholas Flamel come up in the first place?**

**I know exams are coming up soon, so I don't know if I'll hear from you before then, but good luck – do your best, and remember that we love you no matter what.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 4, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_Exams are finished. Something came up that may be dangerous, and I just wanted to write you a letter before I went to take care of it._

_Ron, Hermione, and I are going to try to stop Snape from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort. If I die, know that I did it trying to stop Voldemort from getting stronger. I know that you said not to worry about the prophecy for now, but I know that I will have to eventually, and I'd rather not have to face an immortal Voldemort in 6 years._

_I hope I come out of this alive, but if I don't, I just want to tell you that I love you and Mum and Sirius and I'm so thankful that I've had the three of you raising me and teaching me to be the man I am today._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**June 4, 1992**

**Harry,**

**I hope you get this before you go anywhere. If you think Snape is going to steal the Stone, TELL PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE. Don't do anything stupid. Remember: SAFETY FIRST. We didn't go into hiding so that you could die doing something you didn't need to do.**

**We love you and hope this letter stops you from going blindly into danger.**

**Love,**

**Dad, Mum, and Sirius**

**June 6, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**Professor Dumbledore told us that you managed to stop Professor Quirrell from getting the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort. I still think you shouldn't have gone after an unknown evil, but I am very proud of you. Dumbledore told us you are in the hospital wing (I wanted to come visit, but he didn't think it was a good idea), but not much detail – what happened? I want full details!**

**I can't wait to have you back home and safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 10, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_Full details? Okay. I guess you heard that it was Quirrell, not Snape . . . apparently at the Quidditch match Quirrell was the one cursing my broom; Snape was muttering the counter-curse . . . so I guess Snape saved my life. It's weird, I wouldn't have expected that from Snape._

_To get to the room with the Stone, first we had to get past some obstacles. The first was Hagrid's three-headed dog, Fluffy. We had met Fluffy earlier in the year, but only recently learned that music will put him straight to sleep . . . apparently Hagrid told Quirrell that in a bar in exchange for a dragon egg. Once we got past Fluffy, we went through a trap door, and had a soft landing on some Devil's Snare. Hermione, thankfully, remembered that Devil's Snare hates fire, so she lit a fire (with a little bit of prompting from me) and got us free. Next we had to find the right key to get through a door – and the keys were flying. That one was actually not bad . . . it was kinda like catching the snitch in a Quidditch match. After that we were up against Professor McGonagall's giant chess set . . . Ron played an incredible game of chess to get us through that, but he had to sacrifice himself to do it (he's okay now, just a little bruised). Quirrell had taken out the troll, so we avoided having to face another one of those. The last obstacle was a series of potions, one of which went forward, another went backward, and the rest were either wine or poison, and there was a logic poem to help you figure out which one to drink. Hermione figured the whole thing out (she was brilliant), and I went forward while she went back to get help._

_Once I got into the final room, Quirrell was standing there. I was pretty shocked to see him – I was sure it was going to be Snape! He was standing in front of a mirror and seemed to be getting instructions from a disembodied voice (I was pretty sure the voice was Voldemort, and Dumbledore agrees . . . he thinks Voldemort was probably possessing Quirrell somehow). Voldemort told Quirrell that the key to getting the stone was having me look in the mirror. When I stood in front of the mirror, the stone suddenly fell into my pocket (Dumbledore said it was because the mirror shows/gives you what you desire, and only someone who wanted the stone but didn't want to use it could get the stone from the mirror). Quirrell asked me what I saw in the mirror and I lied – I told him I saw myself playing Quidditch with you. Voldemort knew I was lying and he told Quirrell to grab me. I managed to push him off using that wandless repelling spell that Sirius taught me last summer (so please tell him thank you from me), but I couldn't hold him off for very long, and I was starting to pass out from the effort . . . and then I woke up a few days later in the hospital wing. _

_Dumbledore explained things to me . . . I managed to save the stone from Voldemort, Dumbledore got there just in time. He said they're destroying the stone. Nicholas Flamel and his wife will die, but apparently they're okay with that. Dumbledore also said that the struggle with Quirrell could have affected my magic somehow – because Voldemort was probably possessing Quirrell, that gave Quirrell access to Voldemort's magic to fight against me, and Dumbledore thinks it's possible that I may have absorbed some of Voldemort's magic, and I may have some new abilities. It sounds pretty crazy, and I hope he's wrong._

_The best part is, we won the house cup! We lost our last Quidditch match (I was still in the hospital wing, and our backup seeker was very sick and also in the hospital wing, in the bed next to mine), but we got enough points because of what we did to stop Quirrell that we went ahead of Slytherin and won. It was awesome!_

_This year has been great, but I'm really looking forward to coming home and getting some rest. I hope I can see Ron and Hermione during the summer – have we figured out if there is any way we can make that happen?_

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Harry_


	3. Year 2: The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N: **Fun tidbit - I have all 7 books in two languages (let's just say English and not-English, doesn't really matter what the other language is), and when I had to look something up when proofing this chapter, I looked in the non-English version (it was closer).

* * *

Year 2: The Chamber of Secrets

_September 1, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_Something weird happened when I got to school. The Portkey took me to Dumbledore's office, like it was supposed to, but then I couldn't get out of the office – it was like the door was locked and nothing I did could unlock it. It was really bizarre … I have no idea what happened._

_Finally Professor Dumbledore came and found me. The feast was over by then, so he gave me food from the kitchen and sent me off to Gryffindor Tower. I told Ron about what happened and he was also pretty confused. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Hermione yet – she may have a theory about it._

_Ron says his sister Ginny started this year and was sorted into Gryffindor. That's good news. Nothing else big happening. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Gilderoy Lockhart – the guy who wrote all the books we had to buy._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius. I miss you guys already._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 2, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**Did you ask Professor Dumbledore about the locked in the office thing? Maybe he just locked the door and forgot to unlock it for you. I don't think it's likely that something sinister is going on, but you never know, so keep your eyes and ears open.**

**I met Gilderoy Lockhart once, shortly after his first book came out. I didn't like him very much, I found him to be a bit pompous and full of himself, but hopefully he's better as a teacher. Remember to keep your head down and behave in Snape's class … even though it turns out he was the good guy in last year's drama, I still wouldn't put it past him to fail you for having the audacity to be my son or something equally evil … slimy, greasy git.**

**Your mum and Sirius send their love … we all miss you like crazy and are looking forward to having you home for Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 4, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_We had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class yesterday … and Lockhart was exactly how you described him. First we had to take a quiz all about him … everything he said about himself in his books (Hermione got all of the questions right). After the quiz he set Cornish Pixies loose in the classroom, and after having no luck collecting them, he retreated and left us to handle them on our own. One of the pixies grabbed Ron's wand and dropped it, and it broke … he has it held together by Spellotape now, but it doesn't seem to be working very well. A new wand isn't an option, though, so he's stuck with it._

_Snape doesn't seem thrilled with my existence, but he hasn't done anything done bad yet. Things are okay, but not great. I'm looking forward to Quidditch starting up again._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love, _

_Harry_

**September 6, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**I wouldn't think Cornish Pixies would be that bad, but if you say so, I guess it must be true.**

**Sorry to hear about Ron's wand, I hope it's working okay now! I wish I could recommend something, but other than Spellotape, I don't know what else could help.**

**Things around here are pretty quiet … we all miss you and love you and wish you were here. Sirius has been sulking around all week … I think he misses his partner-in-crime.**

**Have a great term – I hope to hear from you again soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_November 1, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_Something kind of scary happened yesterday. Ron, Hermione, and I were at Nearly-Headless Nick's Deathday party, and after we left, we were heading to the Great Hall and we took a detour (I can't explain why right now, it's a little complicated and I'm not comfortable writing it in a letter), and we saw Mrs. Norris (Filch's cat, I don't know if she was around in your days) hanging from a torch bracket, looking very dead, with a message about the Chamber of Secrets being open. Turned out she was just Petrified, not dead, but still … it was creepy, and Filch was convinced at first that I had done it (as was Snape), but Dumbledore said I was innocent until proven guilty. Ron said that Bill (his brother) had mentioned something once about a secret chamber, but he doesn't know anything about it. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? What is it and what's going to happen? Has it ever been opened before?_

_Also, something strange has been happening. I don't want to talk about it in a letter, but remind me when I see you at Christmas to tell you about what's happening. It's really scaring me, and I hope you can figure out why it's happening (and since I know you're going to tell me to talk to Dumbledore … I really would rather talk to you about it)._

_Everything else is okay here. Quidditch practice of late has been intense – we'd better beat Slytherin._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 2, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**You're right – I think that if it's something that's really scaring you, you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. But if you're not willing to … maybe I can ask him to set up a fire call for us so that you don't have to wait until Christmas to tell me.**

**I've heard a rumor about a secret chamber that houses Slytherin's monster … but just a rumor that it exists, and nothing else. If it's ever been opened before, it was before my time. I would say ask Professor Binns, since history is his subject … but he probably doesn't even notice when he has students in his classroom; noticing a question is highly unlikely. Sirius and I used to do the worst stuff during his class … but of course, you should behave and never cause trouble (your mum wanted to make sure that I wasn't trying to corrupt you … as if I need to corrupt you when you've grown up with Sirius around all the time … he's much worse than I ever was).**

**Mum and Sirius send their love and we are all looking forward to having you home for Christmas. I'll talk to Dumbledore about setting up the fire call.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_November 8, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_Since I know your first concern is my safety – I'm okay. That said … I just finished regrowing all of the bones in my right arm. I was hit in the arm by a rogue bludger at yesterday's game (it was following me around the whole game), and then Lockhart removed all of the bones from my arm. I did catch the snitch, though, and we won!_

_Here's something weird: last night a house-elf named Dobby came to visit me in the hospital wing. He said that he was the one who locked me in Dumbledore's office – he said terrible and dangerous things are happening at Hogwarts this year, and he locked in the office so that I would go back home and just not come to school this year. He also said that he fixed the bludger so that it would attack me – he wanted me to injure me so badly that I had to go home and wouldn't be here for what's going on. He claims he's trying to help me. This elf is mental – I don't know what he's all about, but if he keeps trying to "help" me, I'm going to end up dead!_

_This thing with the Chamber of Secrets is getting worse. Early this morning they brought a boy who had been petrified into the hospital wing. They think he was trying to sneak up to see me (he's kind of obsessed with all things Gryffindor and all things Quidditch … I'm guessing he wanted a picture of the winning seeker in the hospital wing … he kept taking pictures of me yesterday as I was lying on the ground after the match ended). I feel pretty awful, this happened to him because he was coming to see me. But I heard Dumbledore tell McGonagall that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again._

_I don't know what to think about this whole Chamber of Secrets thing – if it's just muggleborns that are in danger, I should be fine, but I don't want anything to happen to Hermione (or any of the other muggleborns in the school)! It's pretty freaky, actually._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius. I miss you guys tons._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 9, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm glad you caught the snitch and Gryffindor won, but next time try to do it without breaking any bones, okay? I know that a couple of injuries here and there are to be expected with Quidditch (I know I had my share of Quidditch injuries), but let's try to minimize them, okay?**

**You were visited by a house-elf named Dobby? Sounds suspicious. Sirius says that he thinks Dobby may be the Malfoys' house-elf (your dear friend Draco Malfoy's mother is Sirius's cousin … although Sirius doesn't like to admit that … you know how he feels about his family). If that's the case, I'd ignore anything he says … the Malfoys are pretty evil, and I wouldn't put it past them to try to keep you out of school just out of sheer evilness. Plus, from what I hear Draco Malfoy would probably be happy to be rid of you.**

**If this Chamber of Secrets thing is real, which it seems to be, you need to be extra careful. I did some research on it (okay, I asked your Mum to do research), and while the original purpose was to rid the school of muggleborns, we think whoever opened it this time may be working for Voldemort, which means that you could be a prime target. Be careful and don't go anywhere without Ron and Hermione. Don't go outside the castle without a teacher. And avoid the area where you found Mrs. Norris, because that's probably close to where the chamber entrance is.**

**This Chamber of Secrets thing has your Mum worried sick … she wants to bring you home, but I'm trying to convince her that you'll be fine at school as long as Professor Dumbledore is there. Expect a lot of discussion about it when you're home for Christmas, though.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all love and miss you and want you to stay safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_December 19, 1992_

_Dear Dad,_

_We had a Dueling Club a few days ago, led by Lockhart and Snape. It would have been funny if it wasn't so awful. I don't think Lockhart knew what he was doing. Snape decided it would be funny to pit Malfoy and me against each other as a demonstration … stupid prat. I'm pretty sure he was telling Malfoy how to kill me … Snape has a sick sense of humor. What Malfoy actually did was set a snake on me. The snake went to attack a boy from Hufflepuff named Justin, but I told it to back off … apparently I can speak to snakes in Parseltongue. Ron says that talking to snakes is really rare and it's what Salazar Slytherin was known for. I went to the library to find Justin so that I could apologize and explain what happened, but his friends seem to think I'm some sort of dark wizard and that's why Voldemort is after me. When did it become public knowledge that Voldemort is after me? I thought nobody was supposed to know that!_

_The worst part happened when I was walking back to Gryffindor tower. I found Justin lying on the floor, having been petrified. Nearly-Headless Nick was also there – he was also petrified. How can a ghost be petrified? This is all weird and crazy and I feel like it's all my fault!_

_I know we had planned for me to come home for the Christmas holidays, and I do miss you guys and want to see you, but I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here for the holidays? Ron and Hermione are staying, and I would really like to spend Christmas here with them. I love you guys lots and can't wait to hear from you again._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**December 20, 1992**

**Dear Harry,**

**We were all looking forward to having you home for Christmas (your Mum especially, but Sirius and me too), but I guess we'll just have to wait a few extra months to see you – if you want to stay, we won't begrudge you a Christmas with friends. We miss you tons and will send your gifts to school. Make sure to be extra careful – Christmas break, when there aren't as many people around, would be a good time for someone to stage an attack – so be safe and take extra precautions.**

**So, you can talk to snakes? Being a Parselmouth is really rare, and not at all in my family, which would point to it not being something you acquired genetically (Sirius says there have been some Parselmouths in his family, but that doesn't really help because he's not actually related to you by blood). And you've never shown any signs of it before (at least not that I've seen). Talk to Professor Dumbledore about it; I'm wondering if maybe this could be some residue of the thing with Quirrell last year. Dumbledore told me to be on the lookout for any changes in terms of what magic you can and can do after that … I think this may be what he was talking about. No matter where this came from, it does not make you a dark wizard – just because it's a trait that some dark wizards have had, doesn't mean that every Parselmouth is a dark wizard. I know you pretty well by now, and I'd say you've never shown an signs of being a dark wizard … so either you're not a dark wizard or you're really good at hiding it.**

**As far as people knowing about Voldemort being after you – I'm a little surprised to hear that, but not as surprised as I should be. At the end of last year, Professor Dumbledore said that it might be a good idea for people to think that Voldemort is after you because of what happened with the Sorcerer's Stone – it will get rid of some of the need for secrecy, but is far enough from the truth. I told him I'd rather not spread any rumors about Voldemort being after you at all, but you know Dumbledore, he may have done it anyway if it's what he thought was best … if that's what happened, I'm sure he had good intentions.**

**I know you feel somewhat responsible for the attacks, but please don't – the attacks are NOT YOUR FAULT. It's just a coincidence that all of the people who have been attacked had some relationship to you. I'm not above blaming Malfoy for it – it seems like something a Malfoy would do. Even though we don't know who or what is causing these attacks, I know it's not you, and I really wish you could stop worrying about it. Worrying will just eat you up inside and make things worse.**

**To end this letter on a better note, Happy Christmas. We'll send your gifts along to school – expect some great ones. Your Mum will probably be sending a long letter with the gifts … I think she has a lot that she wants to say to you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_March 16, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_Things are pretty quiet around here. There haven't been any attacks in a while, and Professor Sprout says the mandrakes are developing quite well. Hopefully this will all be over soon._

_I'm looking forward to our next Quidditch match – it's not until May, but we're still practicing hard. Professor McGonagall came around a few days ago and told us that it's time to pick our subjects for next year. I have no idea what to choose – any suggestions?_

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**March 18, 1993**

**I'm glad to hear things have quieted down around school.**

**In terms of new classes – Sirius and I enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures (I wonder why …), and Remus really liked Ancient Runes. Muggle Studies is interesting if you want to work with muggles, but I doubt there's much that you learn in that class that you couldn't learn from your mum. Speaking of your mum, she says that she enjoyed Arithmancy. I think it's also important to have friends in class – so find out what Ron and Hermione are planning to do before you make any final decisions.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all miss you and can't wait to see you at Easter.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_May 8, 1993_

_Dad, _

_I don't know what to say, I just had to write to you. Hermione was attacked. I feel like it's all my fault. It's because she's friends with me, she was targeted, I know it. I feel so bad. I don't know what to do._

_Why Hermione? Why is this happening?_

_I wish I could stop this somehow._

_Harry_

_May 9, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_The Ministry just came and arrested Hagrid and took him to Azkaban – they think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. But that's not even the worst part. Lucius Malfoy came and said that the Board of Governors of the school suspended Professor Dumbledore._

_It seems wrong to be at Hogwarts without Dumbledore. Is the school still safe? Should I try to find some way to get home?_

_I'm not even sure if you'll get this letter… Dumbledore has always passed our letters in the past. I left it in the same place I always leave letters … but I don't know if it will stay there until Dumbledore gets back or if somehow it'll get to you._

_I miss you guys tons._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**May 10, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**Fawkes delivered your letter, and will probably continue to deliver letters between us.**

**I know you're pretty freaked out about the attack on Hermione. It's not your fault. And knowing what I know about Hermione, and having met her, I know she would be the first person to tell you that. I know that Professor Sprout had some mandrakes that were maturing well, so you just have to wait patiently, and Hermione and everyone else will be okay soon.**

**I'm confident that school will be safe with Professor McGonagall in charge, but there will most likely be some extra safety rules put into effect – make sure you follow all of those rules! Knowing Hagrid, I find it incredibly difficult to believe that he could possibly be responsible for these attacks, but we both know he likes some interesting creatures, so I really don't know.**

**We love you and miss you lots. If you want to come home, that's fine, but we all (or at least Sirius and me … not so much your mum) think it's a good idea for you to stay at school. Be safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_May 29, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_It seems like I'm writing you one of these letters every year._

_Something pretty awful happened. Ginny Weasley was kidnapped and taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and I think we know where the entrance to the chamber is, and we're going to help Professor Lockhart, who is going to try to save her._

_Hopefully everything will work out okay, but if it doesn't … know that I died saving someone's life._

_I love you and Mum and Sirius more than words can say and I hope I will get to see you again soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**May 29, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**I know it's not likely, but I hope this finds you before you go into the Chamber of Secrets. I know you feel responsible for what's been happening, but you don't have to do this. Professor McGonagall will do everything she can to get Ginny out of there safe, and the mandrakes will be ready soon to revive everyone who has already been petrified.**

**Since I know the previous paragraph will have little effect on you and you will most likely go into the chamber anyway … good luck. Please be careful. Use your head and everything you know to help you figure out what to do. And know that your mum, Sirius, and I all love you and believe in you and know you'll be okay.**

**Write me as soon as everything is over so that I know you're okay.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_May 31, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_Fawkes delivered your last letter to me while I was in the chamber. I can't express how much it meant to me to know that I had your support (even if I didn't have your approval). It really helped me get through what happened in the chamber._

_As for what happened … I know you want full details, but I really am not feeling up to rehashing everything right now. For now I'll just give you a summary – maybe during the summer I'll feel okay telling you more._

_Ron and I were right about the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets – it's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (she was killed by the monster inside 50 years ago). You need to be able to speak Parseltongue to open it – I guess that's why only the Heir of Slytherin could open it. There was a basilisk inside (Hermione actually figured that one out right before she was attacked ), being controlled by a 16-year-old Voldemort (or more accurately, Tom Riddle), who had been preserved as a memory inside a diary. He had been possessing Ginny Weasley all year, which is how he was attacking people. Riddle kidnapped Ginny because he knew (from Ginny's writing in the diary) that I was friends with Ron, and I figured I would try to help a member of Ron's family who was kidnapped. Once I got there, I saw Ginny lying unconscious on the floor, and I tried to help her. Riddle told me that there was nothing I could do. He wanted to talk to me, I don't even remember about what, probably just buying time, but I was only interested in helping Ginny. Riddle told the basilisk to attack me, but Fawkes came and brought me your letter and the sorting hat. Fawkes poked out the basilisk's eyes, and I was able to kill the basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword, which I pulled out of the sorting hat. Once the basilisk was dead, I stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang, which got rid of memory Riddle and brought Ginny back to consciousness. We got out of the chamber with Fawkes's help, and that was what happened._

_As for how Ginny got the diary – apparently Lucius Malfoy (I'm assuming on Voldemort's instructions) put the diary inside one of Ginny's books when the Weasleys ran into him in Flourish and Blotts over the summer. Professor Dumbledore believes that Voldemort created the diary as a way to get rid of opposition within the school by eliminating students who would fight against him (it seems like even as a 16 year old he had plans for taking over, and he knew he would find opposition at Hogwarts). Dumbledore thinks that after what happened last year, Voldemort realized that I may not be so easy to kill (I guess that's a good thing), so he wanted to try to get rid of me by removing my support system and making the school (and the wizarding world as a whole) hate me._

_I finally asked Dumbledore about the Parselmouth thing – he agrees with you that it's most likely a result of what happened last year. And it turns out that Dobby the house elf was just trying to help me and wasn't acting on orders from the Malfoys – so I kind of arranged for him to get freed. I'll tell you that story over the summer._

_Here's something I forgot – Professor Lockhart tried to erase Ron's memory (after he told us that he didn't do everything he claimed to do), but he used Ron's malfunctioning wand, and wound up erasing his own memory. I think he's headed to St. Mungo's now, which is sad, but hopefully he'll be okay there._

_So that's all the important stuff. Hermione and the others were unpetrified yesterday – it's really great to have everyone back. I miss you guys and love you lots, and I'm excited to see you when school ends._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**June 1, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm glad to hear that Ginny is okay now, and very glad that you're okay too. You always have my support – and that goes for your mum and Sirius too – even if we don't approve of what you're doing. We love you no matter what, and we know that you always do what you feel is right.**

**These letters … I always think it will make me feel better to hear what happened to you, but my nerves are frayed after reading about this particular adventure. I'm going to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore about the kind of danger you're being exposed to (although, in his defense, sometimes it seems like you're breaking the rules to seek out the danger, so it's on your head too).**

**About Voldemort – I can see why he wants to try to erode your support system. He thinks it'll be easier if he has to face you alone and isolated than if you've got a whole army of friends and supporters behind you. But try as hard as he might, he will never completely erode your support system – there will always be people who believe in you. Three of those people are sitting here in your house waiting for you to come, two of them are probably sitting next to you as you read this letter, and I'm sure that after what you did for Ginny, the rest of the Weasley family is also on that list. No matter what, whether we are with you or not, we love and support you, and as long as you are in our hearts and we are in yours, you will never have to face Voldemort alone.**

**Sirius is already planning everything he wants you two to do together once you get home from school. We all love you and miss you and can't wait to see you.**

**Love, **

**Dad**


	4. Year 3: The Prisoner of Azkaban

**A/N: **Welcome, new readers (and old ones too)! I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . and that it tides you over for a bit, because next one probably won't be posted for at least a week (unless I get a sudden desire to drop everything else and post).

This is the chapter that, by virtue of the premise of the story, differs the most from cannon . . . but I did try to make it as close as possible

* * *

Year 3: The Prisoner of Azkaban

**September 1, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**I hate to start off your school year with bad news, but … I just got an urgent letter from a contact at the Ministry of Magic. Apparently a few weeks ago there was a small breakout from Azkaban that was kept quiet. Peter Pettigrew escaped. So far they've had no luck finding him, so they broke the news to the Daily Prophet today, and someone at the ministry thought it would be a good idea to inform us, and then passed the message along until they found someone who was still in touch with us. Why nobody thought we should know this earlier is a little disconcerting, but anyway ****…**

**The impression I get is that people who know the circumstances of his escape think he may be looking for the Potters. Your mum and I think he's probably trying to come after you (if he was just looking for the family, he knows where we are, so we think he may be looking to get you when you're "less protected"). We don't know if he's trying to lure you to Voldemort or if he has plans to harm you in some way. Either way, you need to be extra careful. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore to see if he thinks we need to set up any new rules or safety precautions, but I hope we don't.**

**Have a great term at school. We miss you already and look forward to seeing you at Christmas. **

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 1, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks for the info about Pettigrew. I'm sure I'll be safe at school, but I promise not to go looking for trouble._

_I just got back from the welcoming feast. As usual, the food was great, although I do miss Mum's cooking. There are two new teachers this year. Just like every other year, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Remus Lupin. Why didn't you tell me he was going to be teaching? I'm really excited for his class – I know he's going to be a great teacher! The other new teacher is Hagrid, who is teaching Care of Magical Creatures – did you know about that?_

_Ron found a rat wandering around our dorm, and adopted it – he named is Scabbers. When we took Scabbers downstairs, Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks (who might be the ugliest orange furball I've ever seen), did not really like him very much. I guess that's to be expected … rats and cats don't normally get along, do they?_

_Ron says Dementors searched the Hogwarts Express – probably something related to Pettigrew. Apparently Remus did something to get rid of the Dementors on the train, so Ron and Hermione and a few other people are already really impressed with him. I told them that I know him and he's pretty great. We're all looking forward to our first class with him._

_Send my best to Mum and Sirius. I miss you and I'm looking forward to seeing you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 2, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**I figured I'd leave Remus as a surprise. Besides, I only found out last week … bastard kept it from us because he didn't think we'd be able to keep it a secret. You're right, he will be a great teacher. Just remember that in school, he's "Professor Lupin," not Remus (even though you've known him your whole life). **

**I should have guessed Hagrid … who else would assign a biting book? He will certainly be an enthusiastic teacher.**

**I've never had a rat, but I know cats can be temperamental sometimes. I don't know if you remember this, but we had a cat when you were younger, she died when you were about 2. Did you want a pet for school? We never thought about getting you one, but could if you wanted.**

**I'm not thrilled to hear that there were Dementors on the Hogwarts Express, but I did hear that they will be stationed around Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't allow them inside the castle, but be careful when you're out on the grounds. Dementors are not fun creatures, and you do not want to encounter them. Not if you can help it. Please be extra careful.**

**We all love you and miss you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 3, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_We had our first Divination class yesterday. It took us forever to find the classroom … who knew the castle was so big and confusing? We read tea leaves in class – and Professor Trelawney said she saw the Grim in my cup, which means I'm going to die (I thought it looked more like Padfoot, but she's the expert, not me)._

_Do you think I should be worried? Professor McGonagall didn't seem to take it seriously (we had Transfiguration after Divination, and McGonagall asked why we were all so freaked). But one of the reasons why I wanted to take Divination was to see if it could help me understand the prophecy and my future with Voldemort – do you think this could be related to that?_

_I'm trying not to take it too seriously – it's just tea leaves, after all – but I am a little worried. What do you think?_

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 4, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**I wish you had told me that the prophecy was a part of your decision to take Divination – I would have told you not to. The prophecy is really a non-issue for now – you don't need to worry about it for at least another 4 years, if not longer.**

**Divination can be a very imprecise science sometimes. While it's always a good idea to be careful, there's really no reason to be worried about tea leaves. Sirius is very honored that you saw him in your tea leaves, but seemed offended by the Grim comparison. Hopefully future Divination classes will be less death-filled (really, the idea of a teacher telling a student that he's going to die seems pretty unorthodox to me … but what do I know about teaching).**

**Mum and Sirius send their best. We all love and miss you and can't wait to see you at Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_October 15, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_Classes are going okay, mostly, other than Divination, which is pretty bad. Professor Trelawney is still predicting my death every class. Care of Magical Creatures has been a little subdued since Malfoy provoked a Hippogriff (whose name is Buckbeak, by the way) and was attacked. He clearly wasn't following instructions, but certain influential people (aka Malfoy's father) don't see it that way, and Hagrid has kind of lost his nerve since then. Defense Against the Dark Arts is awesome – Remus (I know, I know, Professor Lupin) is incredible! He's shown us some great stuff (we've been focusing on Dark creatures so far), and he's definitely the best Defense teacher we've ever had._

_The first Hogsmeade trip is coming up soon, and I was wondering if I could get a permission slip to go. I know Professor Dumbledore said I shouldn't be allowed to go, but that was before anyone knew that there would be Dementors all over the place – with the Dementors there, it has to be safe, right?_

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius. I hope to hear back from you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**October 16, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**Under no circumstances will I allow you to go to Hogsmeade. That rule was made for your protection, and the Dementors don't change that. Pettigrew knows the secrets of Hogsmeade a lot better than any Dementor – I know because I've been there with him many times. I absolutely will not sign a Hogsmeade permission slip, and I am confident that you will not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade without one. I'm also writing a separate letter to Professor Dumbledore informing him that you absolutely do not have my permission to go – so don't even try to forge my signature on the permission slip.**

**In happier news, Professor Lupin will be very glad to hear that you're enjoying his class. I know he's enjoyed planning what to teach you guys, and I'm sure he'll appreciate knowing that you're enjoying the curriculum. I'll make sure to mention what you said when he's over here for tea on Saturday.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all miss you and want you to behave yourself and stay safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_November 6, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_There were Dementors at the Quidditch match! All of the sudden everything got really cold and I felt like I'd never be happy again, and in my head I started replaying that day when I was 7 … it's like I was there, and we thought Voldemort was coming and Mum took me to hide in a closet while you and Sirius worked on trying to shield the house and went out to fight him … it was like I was there and it was happening, and I was terrified. _

_I guess I must have passed out, and I fell off my broom. According to Ron and Hermione, my broom was carried off by the wind and found Moony's old friend the Whomping Willow … so I'm now officially broomless. And we lost! This is the first time I played in a Quidditch match and didn't catch the snitch. It sucks._

_I wish I could do something about the Dementors. What if they show up at the next match? I can't keep falling off my broom, there's no way Gryffindor can win the Quidditch Cup if our seeker keeps fainting any time a Dementor is nearby!_

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius. I miss you guys tons._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 7, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**I remember that day … I was ready to kill Dumbledore. He knew that he wasn't supposed to show up unannounced … Sirius and I nearly did kill him. That was the last time he came over without warning us first. We were all pretty terrified that day … but it was a long time ago, and we're okay now. Remember that – nothing happened and we're all okay.**

**In terms of the Dementors – talk to Professor Lupin. It's his subject, and he may have some ideas for what can help you.**

**We'll send along a new broom soon. I heard that the Firebolt is out, and it's supposed to be the new international standard, so I think we'll get you that one – should make the Slytherins jealous.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all miss you.**

**Love, **

**Dad**

_December 18, 1993_

_Dear Dad,_

_Fred and George Weasley just handed me something interesting – the Marauder's Map, a map of Hogwarts that shows the mischief maker vital information, such as the location of secret passages and of people throughout the castle … written by Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The Weasley twins don't know who they are … but I certainly do (don't worry, I didn't tell them)._

_So, Prongs, how come I've never heard of this map before, and why am I getting it from them, not you or Padfoot?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

**December 18, 1993**

**Dear Harry,**

**Let's see, why didn't I give you a map that would help you sneak around? Maybe because I didn't want you out of bed after hours? Or maybe I didn't want you sneaking out to Hogsmeade? If I find out that you've been using the map to sneak out of school, I will have Dumbledore lock you in your dorm room (or if he won't, I'll have Remus lock you in his office … he'll do me the favor).**

**Besides, Filch confiscated it in our 7****th**** year and we never got it back. Honestly, I'm a little surprised it was never destroyed.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love and we're all looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_January 6, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_I just finished my first anti-Dementor lesson with Professor Lupin – and I'm exhausted! It was pretty draining and I haven't managed to make a full patronus yet, but Remus says I'm doing very well and learning fast. We've been using a boggart instead of a dementor – it turns into a dementor when it sees me. Remus says that means my greatest fear is fear itself – apparently that's very mature of me._

_The hardest part about the lessons is reliving the bad memories. I'm doing okay with thinking up good memories. I thought it might be hard because I've spent most of my life in hiding, but thankfully you guys have provided me with lots of happy memories. They just don't seem to be happy enough to counteract some of the bad memories._

_I keep reliving the same Voldemort scare that I had to relive when the Dementors were at the Quidditch match. I also had one memory of someone that I think might have been Pettigrew coming to visit us when I was little – when I described the person in my dream, Remus turned white and didn't say anything. I think that confirms my suspicion – I know Pettigrew used to visit us, and I can't imagine anyone else that would make Remus react like that._

_I love and miss you guys, and I kinda wished you were here while I was having my lesson … Remus is great, but I could have used the extra support. Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**January 7, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**You're right – it was Pettigrew. Remus told me what you told him, he was pretty freaked – I don't think either of us realized that you remembered Pettigrew at all or that he would show up in your Dementor-induced bad memories. Peter was our friend for a long time … learning that he had turned Death Eater was very hard for us. It's especially hard for Remus to think about Pettigrew – he still feels guilty and thinks that he should have somehow known, should have picked up on some signs. I've told him a million times that I know he doesn't have it in him to mistrust a friend (it's why he never found out that Sirius and I stole three pairs of his shoes in Fourth Year … he didn't believe we would do it, even after we confessed).**

**Do me a favor – try not to mention those memories to Remus. If you see another one of those memories, either refuse to say anything or make something up. Remus will probably know that you're hiding something, but hopefully he won't ask. If you want to talk about those memories, you can send a letter to Sirius or me – either one of us will gladly talk it out with you, it's just pretty painful for Remus and I don't want to expose him to that. Those memories are probably even harder for him to relive than they are for you.**

**In terms of the Patronus – keep trying, you'll get the hang of it eventually. Remus told me you're making incredible progress. It's very advanced magic and hard for a lot of grown wizards, and it's very impressive that you've been able to do what you've done so far. And make sure you eat lots of chocolate after each session!**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all miss you and can't wait to see you again (Sirius asked Remus the other day if he needed a dog to help out in lessons, specifically the third year lesson … Remus said no, but if you see a dog follow him to class one day, you'll know who it is).**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_February 4, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_Yesterday, Ron discovered that Scabbers was missing, and he found sheets with blood, and hairs from Hermione's cat on the floor. Ron is convinced that Crookshanks ate Scabbers. Hermione believes that Crookshanks is completely innocent. They're currently not speaking. Personally, I think Ron's right, but when I told Hermione that, she got mad at me too. I hate being in the middle of this._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**February 5, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**Fights between friends are always the worst. I remember once Sirius and I got into a bit of a thing because he said he was going to ask your Mum to go to Hogsmeade with him … and this was in sixth year, before I got her to agree to go out with me. We had a terrible row about it, didn't speak for a week … Remus kept complaining that he hated being in the middle of it. Of course, Sirius was just joking and trying to get me riled up … stupid prat.**

**In terms of Ron and Hermione – all you can do is try to listen to both of them and keep your opinions to yourself. Whatever you say, it will offend someone, so just don't say anything (your Mum says that's terrible advice, but I disagree).**

**We all love and miss you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_April 14, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_First things first: Buckbeak lost his trial. Hagrid is very upset (understandably). Hermione and Ron are working together on his appeal, although Ron is doing most of the work._

_Hermione has been acting very weird lately. First she slapped Malfoy (which was great, but out of character), and then she missed a class. And the weirdest part was in Divination – she yelled at Trelawney and stomped out of class. Hermione yelled at a teacher and dropped a class! Something must be really wrong, I'm actually pretty worried about her._

_I'm also worried about the final Quidditch match – if we win by more than 200 points, then we win the cup. There's a lot of pressure on me to catch the snitch, but not too early … it's a lot to worry about and I'm pretty nervous. I really don't want to disappoint the team, especially because we're only in this situation because I fell off my broom in the first match, but I'm terrified that we won't win._

_Any advice for calming my pre-Quidditch nerves?_

_I love you and miss you. Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**April 15, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**How's Hermione doing? Have you spoken to her about what's going on? Ask her if anything's wrong – she may just need someone to talk to. Sometimes people seem like they're acting weird because they just have something they need to let out, and they don't know who to talk to about it. Make sure she knows that if she wants to talk, you're available to listen.**

**About Quidditch – don't stress it too much. Just go out there and do your best. You're an incredible seeker riding the fastest broom that exists – you can do this. Just catch the snitch, and leave the scoring up to the rest of the team. Take it from a former chaser – when you've got a great seeker, the team knows how to get into position to allow the seeker to win you the game.**

**Good luck! Sirius and I are sitting here rooting for you and waiting for good news!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_April 16, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_WE WON!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

**April 17, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**Congrats on winning the Quidditch Cup! I am so unbelievably proud of you. This year you've shown yourself to be a fine young man and a fine athlete, and come out on top despite lingering worries and adversity, and it makes me very proud to have you as my son. Your Mum and Sirius feel the same way – we had a mini-celebration here when I got your letter! We'll have a bigger one in a few months when you're home.**

**I only wish I could have been at the game to see you win (stupid Quidditch ban!)**

**We all love you and miss you and are incredibly proud of all you have accomplished, both on the Quidditch pitch and off it.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 7, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_A lot happened today that I want to tell you about, but it's a little hard for me to put it all on paper … I tried to write this letter without rambling too much, but I'm sorry if there are any sections that don't make sense._

_Today was supposed to be Buckbeak's execution. We went down to see Hagrid – he wasn't doing very well. We stayed with him until shortly before the execution (by the way, it turns out that Buckbeak got away somehow … who would have guessed?)_

_While we were at Hagrid's, we found Scabbers. Ron grabbed him, but once we were outside, Scabbers got away. We chased him to the Whomping Willow, and when he immobilized the tree and went through the tunnel, we decided to go through after him … but once we got to the end of the tunnel, it wasn't Scabbers that was there, it was Pettigrew. He surprised us and grabbed Ron's wand, and disarmed and immobilized all of us … but before he could do anything else, Remus showed up (he says he saw us on the map, and when he saw Pettigrew with us, he knew something was wrong … did I mention that he confiscated the map from me a few months ago?). Remus immobilized Pettigrew and released us and gave us our wands back. Remus was going to kill Pettigrew, but I begged him not to – I don't want him to go to Azkaban; I would have rather just sent Pettigrew to Azkaban._

_At some point during the discussion about what to do with Pettigrew, Snape came in. He kept telling us that Remus was in league with Pettigrew, and we couldn't trust him. I knew that he was wrong, but Ron and Hermione were doubting me … and Hermione brought up Remus's furry little problem as proof that he was evil (apparently she figured it out when Snape gave us an assignment on werewolves a few months ago) … so I stunned Snape. I know I shouldn't have attacked a teacher, I just needed to do something to make him stop … I couldn't let Ron and Hermione believe that Remus would ever try to hurt me or them._

_Remus finally agreed to tie Pettigrew up so that we could take him to the Dementors. We got out of the Shrieking Shack and were headed back to the castle … when we realized that it was the full moon and Remus had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane potion. When he started to transform, I told Ron and Hermione that we had to run for it, so we did. I told Ron to grab Snape (who was still stunned), but before I could grab Pettigrew, he transformed and escaped as a rat. Once we got up to the school, we were attacked by a whole bunch of Dementors … I managed to get rid of them (I'll tell you more about that when I see you), but I passed out afterwards because I was so drained … and woke up in the hospital wing. By the time I told them that Pettigrew had escaped as a rat and they were able to send out a search party, he was already gone. _

_I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let Pettigrew go. I should have let Remus kill him. He's out there now. He can join back up with the Death Eaters. And he knows where we live, so by letting him live, I put us in more danger! I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS – Remus quit! Apparently Snape let slip about his furry little problem at breakfast this morning, allegedly as revenge for my stunning him. I can't believe he's resigning just because of that. He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!_

**June 7, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**It's great to hear that Buckbeak got away – Hagrid must be thrilled.**

**What are you sorry for? That you didn't allow someone as gentle and kind-hearted as Remus to become a murderer just to get rid of a lying piece of scum? There's nothing to be sorry about – you did the right thing. I just wish I had made the connection between Scabbers and Pettigrew earlier … I knew that Pettigrew was a rat animagus, it just didn't occur to me that he could be living in the castle as a rat.**

**Don't worry about Pettigrew knowing where we live. He's not the secret-keeper, so he can't tell anyone or bring anyone who doesn't already know to the house. And I don't think he'd show up at the house; I'm sure the little rat knows what Sirius and I would do to him if we ever saw him again … not to mention your Mum.**

**I get why Remus quit. He's had a lot of difficulties because of his furry little problem … not everyone is as understanding as we are. Parents who don't know him might not want him teaching their kids. Don't worry, you'll still see him – I've made it very clear to him that he is expected to come here at least once a week this summer to continue your anti-Dementor lessons (and possible some general Defense lessons).**

**We all love you and miss you and can't wait to see you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**


	5. Year 4: The Goblet of Fire

**A/N:** As always, check my profile for updates on timing and occasional factoids (like how something was pointed out in a review on the last chapter and I decided to ignore it . . . but not without trying to answer the comment first)

This chapter starts off slow/bad, but I think it does improve slightly as it goes along (which is high praise coming from me)

* * *

Year 4: The Goblet of Fire

_August 24, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_Just wanted to let you know I got here safe and sound. I miss you guys, but I'm glad that I'm here – I'm really looking forward to spending time here._

_Send my best to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**August 25, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm glad to hear you got there safe. We all miss you, but hope you enjoy your time with friends.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_August 26, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_We're back. The World Cup was amazing! I wish you could have gone with us, you would have loved it. I can't believe I got to see it, it really was so incredible, words cannot describe the experience._

_After the match was over, at night, a bunch of Death Eaters had a little bit of fun with muggle torturing. Everything was okay in the end and nobody got hurt (Ministry officials managed to catch a few of the Death Eaters, but most of them got away). I don't think I ever realized before tonight how bad the muggle torture actually is … I can't believe they're doing this just for fun._

_I hope you guys are having some fun at home without me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**August 27, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**Are you okay? I hadn't heard about the Death Eaters before I got your letter, I can't believe they would do something like that at the World Cup! I'm glad you enjoyed the game, but to be honest, if I could, I would change my mind about you going – I really shouldn't have let you go.**

**Be careful and safe on the Hogwarts Express. If you can, try to wear the cloak on the train – I know you don't want to, but I think it's safer if people don't see you on the train.**

**I do wish I could have seen the match – we need some of that muggle television your mum is always talking about so that people who aren't at the match can still watch it (apparently the muggles use it to watch cricket … which is some sort of sport that I don't understand). Maybe next time the World Cup comes to Britain things will be quieter and we'll all be able to go together.**

**We all miss you tons and can't wait to see you at Christmas. Have a great year at school.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 1, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_We got to school okay. The trip on the Hogwarts Express was fine, but I much prefer not having to deal with Malfoy until school starts … he's just as insufferable on the train as he is at school. I wish his parents had sent him to Durmstrang (apparently his father wanted to send him there, but his mum wanted him closer to home). Once I got to school was a different story. Peeves was throwing water balloons, and I got hit head on … and this was in addition to being wet from the rain. I don't think I will ever be properly dry again._

_This year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Alastor Moody … he's a friend of Ron's dad, and apparently everyone calls him "Mad Eye." He used to be an auror, but he's retired now( apparently Dumbledore brought him out of retirement to teach)._

_Speaking of Professor Dumbledore, he announce at the start-of-term feast that there's no Quidditch Cup this year because we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Students are coming from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and each school will have one champion who competes in three tasks. Apparently they stopped doing it years ago because the death toll was too high, but this year they imposed an age limit – only students who are of age can participate. I don't know if I'd want to do it even if I could … it probably would be kinda cool, but scary._

_Send my best to Mum and Sirius. I love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 2, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm glad to hear that you got to school okay. To be honest, I am a little surprised that Malfoy's parents didn't send him to Durmstrang … it seems like much more of a Malfoy-type place than Hogwarts. Sirius says that his parents considered sending him there (they weren't exactly the biggest Dumbledore fans out there), but decided to send him to Hogwarts because of the "Black legacy" (there's a former headmaster who was a Black). I can't even imagine how different things would be for us if Sirius had gone to Durmstrang – Pettigrew probably would have ended up being our Secret Keeper, and we'd all be dead now.**

**Remind me when you're home to teach you some strategies for dealing with Peeves … Sirius, Remus, and I came up with some good ones over the years.**

**I know Moody from both my time with the Order of the Phoenix and my limited time at Auror training. He's fairly eccentric, but he should be a good teacher – he has a lot of hands-on experience fighting Dark wizards (especially the Death Eaters).**

**I've heard about the Triwiard Tournament – if I remember correctly, there was a Potter involved in it many generations ago. I'm glad you're too young to enter. After everything we've been through, I don't fancy the idea of losing you in some stupid competition. I know that you're my son and Sirius's godson, which means that you've probably got some crazy plot in your head, but I'm begging you, PLEASE don't try to get around the age line. This is one case where I really hope you'll be happy watching from the sidelines.**

**Mum, Sirius, and I all miss you tons and can't wait to see you. Have a great year. Send my best to Moody.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_October 31, 1994_

_Dad,_

_My name just came out of the Goblet of Fire … I just got chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion._

_I don't know how it happened or who put my name in there (I didn't do it)._

_I don't know what to do or how to react._

_I wish you were here._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 2, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm so glad that Professor Dumbledore was able to arrange for me to see you after what happened on Halloween. It was great to see you, and I hope that seeing me made you feel a little better.**

**I know you're scared and nervous, but I also know that you'll be okay. Hermione will be there for you through everything (and hopefully Ron will be too soon enough), and you can always write to me if you need any help or advice.**

**No matter what happens, you'll make me and your mum proud. Sirius too – he says that he knows you'll try your hardest, and that's the best anyone can ask of you. We love you and miss you, and we're rooting for you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_November 24, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_The first task was dragons. Dragons! I had to get a golden egg that was being protected by a dragon … more specifically, a Hungarian Horntail (each champion faced a different breed of dragon). With some advice and help I was able to summon my broom and fly around to distract the dragon, and then I was able to retrieve the egg. Once I was on the broom, I just tried to approach it like another Quidditch match. The dragon was just another team that was in my way and the egg was just another snitch (except that it actually stayed in one place, for a nice change of pace). I figured you'd be proud of that method._

_My score was 40 out of 50 – I'm tied for first with Viktor Krum._

_Best part is, Ron is talking to me again! He gets now that I didn't put my name in and that whoever did clearly has it out for me._

_The egg is the clue for the second task … but I was too busy celebrating tonight to worry about it much. The task isn't until February, so I've got time to work it out. Hopefully it'll be easier than a dragon (I can't imagine it could be much harder)._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 25, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**Dragons … wow. I'm actually glad you told me after the fact, not before (of course, you didn't know before – or at least you weren't supposed to) … I'd have gone a little crazy. I love your method, though, and I'm glad it worked out. **

**Congratulations on the high score – I knew you'd be able to do well! And I'm very glad to hear that you and Ron are back on good terms. I know you missed him a lot.**

**I know the second task seems very far away, but don't delay working on the egg too much – the task may be something that requires a lot of preparation. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help.**

**We all love you and miss you, and we're incredibly proud of you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_December 10, 1994_

_Dear Dad,_

_Professor McGonagall just told us about the Yule Ball, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. As one of the champions, I am expected to open the dancing with my partner._

_I have two problems: 1 – I don't know how to dance, and 2 – I don't have a girl to ask._

_Any advice for asking out a girl? I wouldn't even know who to ask – so how do I pick and how do I ask her to the ball? There is one girl who I might be interested in, but I don't think she'd be interested in me – she's older and we don't really have much in common._

_Help!_

_Love,  
Harry_

**December 12, 1994**

**Dear Harry,**

**Yule Ball sounds like something exciting. I would have loved to have a Yule Ball when I was your age – I could have asked your mother. Although she probably would have said no … at that point she still hated me.**

**As for who to ask, that I can't tell you. Pick someone that you think you would enjoy spending an evening with. And as for how – just ask. Go up to her, say something nice, give her a compliment, and ask her to go to the ball with you. Any girl would be crazy to say no – you're a school champion! Just don't wait too long to pick a girl or all the good ones will be taken.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. Sirius says he's sorry that he won't be there to see you make a fool of yourself dancing (I told him he was being a prat, and he agreed … but he still wanted me to put that in the letter). We all love and miss you.**

**Happy Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_February 24, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_I guess I haven't written to you in a while. I figured out the clue for the second task with a lot of help and a bath in the prefects' bathroom (which is really nice). The merpeople took the thing that I would miss the most (Ron) and I had an hour to get him back … it wasn't too bad, except that I kind of took the task too seriously, saved one of the other hostages (the champion from Beauxbatons didn't make it to the end), and finished way outside the time limit. I did reach the hostages in time (I was the first one to reach, thanks in no small part to some things that Remus taught us last year), I didn't want to leave the rest of them until I knew they would be safe. There was some disagreement as to whether that made me very brave or very stupid. I got 45 points – I'm currently tied with Cedric for first place._

_Oh, and I used gillyweed so that I could breathe underwater. It worked pretty well, but someone got it for me and I may get in trouble for that. The third task is going to be on June 24__th__ … we're finding out a month before the task what it is._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**February 25, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**I had access to the prefects' bathroom when I was Head Boy … I loved that place. Best bath I ever used. I wanted to install a bathroom like that in the house, but for some reason your mum was against it. I have no idea why.**

**I think making sure all the hostages were rescued was both brave and stupid … it shows that you care about everyone and are willing to risk your own personal glory for other people's safety, but it was a little stupid because of course Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone die.**

**For breathing underwater, I would have suggested the Bubble-Head charm, but gillyweed was probably easier … although I didn't think that was in the student stores cupboard. In terms of the third task – it wouldn't hurt to practice some basic spells – stunning, disarming, summoning, etc – just because they're useful for everything. I'm confident that once you find out what the third task is, you'll have plenty of time to learn what you need to learn.**

**We all love and miss you and are cheering for you. Try to write more often – we want to hear from you!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_April 2, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_I just wanted to write to say hi. Easter holidays are coming up soon, and I miss you guys. _

_I'm pretty nervous about the third task – it's hard not knowing what's coming and just having to be patient._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**April 4, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**We miss you too!**

**Try not to be nervous about the task – you'll find out what's going on soon enough. Just try to think about other things, like classes or having fun with Ron and Hermione.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_May 27, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_Something completely indescribably bizarre happened today. I was walking with Krum (apparently he's interested in Hermione and wanted to know if I was competition), and we saw Mr. Crouch – who has mysteriously not been around at all lately. He looked pretty messed up and was acting crazy. Half the time it seemed like he didn't know where he was (or even what year it was – he thought his wife and son were still alive), and when he was aware of his surroundings, all he could do was tell me to get Dumbledore. I went up to the school to get Dumbledore and some teachers, and when I got back, Krum was stunned and Crouch was gone. It was crazy. I wonder where he went and what happened to him – I really have no idea._

_Oh yeah – the third task is a maze – you would go nuts if you saw what they did to the Quidditch pitch. There will be creatures and spells that we have to get past, and the first person to reach the middle wins. Any suggestions for what I should be learning and practicing?_

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius. I miss you guys tons._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**May 28, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**That Crouch thing does sound pretty bizarre. I always found it hard to believe that his son was a Death Eater (I certainly didn't expect it from that family), but apparently he was brought in with the same group as Pettigrew, who we all knew was a Death Eater. Don't worry about what happened to Crouch, I'm sure Dumbledore will get to the bottom of it.**

**Your mum and Sirius want me to tell you never to wander around outside the castle at night; something dangerous is going on in the school, and you need to put safety first. (I would like to add that this may be the first time in all of the time that I've known them that I've seen your mum and Sirius agree on anything – which means this is important).**

**A maze sounds right up your alley (I'm thinking Sorcerer's Stone here). Study **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_** for ideas about the creatures, and as for spells, just skim through all of your spellbooks and see if there's anything helpful. Practice stunning and disarming; those are defensive spells that can be useful in any situation. And talk to your friends – I'm sure Hermione will have some ideas (if she isn't too busy with Krum, that is).**

**We all love and miss you. Stay safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 16, 1995_

_Dear Dad, _

_Hermione, Ron and I are working on a lot of good stuff in preparation for the third task. We did the Impediment Jinx, Reductor Curse, and a cool spell that Hermione found that makes my wand point due north (helpful to make sure I'm going the right way in the maze). We're working on the Shield Charm, but I'm having a lot of trouble with it. I know it's important and I want to get it right, but it never seems to work properly._

_I'm still a little worried about what happened with Crouch – I haven't heard anything about what could have happened to him, have you? Could it be related to Voldemort? Could he somehow have gotten onto the Hogwarts grounds?_

_We've been practicing every night (and twice as much on weekends), and I think I'm starting to get the hang of things, but I know we still have a lot more work to do. Will you and Mum be coming to the third task? Professor Dumbledore said that our families could attend this task, and I really want to see you guys there._

_Send my love to Mum and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**June 17, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**It looks like you've been practicing all the right things – everything you mentioned could be incredibly helpful. The Shield Charm does take a lot of concentration, but I'm confident that you will get the hang of it. You can make a Patronus, which is even harder, so I'm sure you'll learn Shield Charm. Just keep trying, and clear your mind of everything but the shield.**

**I'm fairly certain that there's no way Voldemort could have gotten onto the grounds. The Crouch thing is still a mystery – we haven't heard anything either, and Remus said he's asked Professor Dumbledore but gotten no answer. As long as you're at Hogwarts, you'll be safe – Voldemort can't get to you with Professor Dumbledore there.**

**Your mum and I want to come to watch the task, but as of right now, Professor Dumbledore thinks it's a bad idea for us to be seen at Hogwarts. He has offered to let us wait in his office, and he said he'll bring you up as soon as the task is completed. That's not good enough for me, so we're trying to convince him to let us come under the Invisibility Cloak (we'd have to borrow it from you, obviously). Your mum and I really want to see you compete.**

**Mum and Sirius send their love. We all miss you and we're rooting for you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 25, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm guessing you heard a summary of what happened from Professor Dumbledore … don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad he sent you home after the task was over … it was nice to see you for a few minutes in the hospital, but I think the story is easier to tell in writing than in person._

_As I'm sure you know by now, the tournament cup was a Portkey. It took us to a graveyard. As soon as we got there, Voldemort ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric. Voldemort said that this is where his father is buried, and he thought it would be a nice touch to have all of his enemies resting in the same place – it was pretty clear that he wanted to kill me. He had Wormtail tie me to his father's grave marker, and then he summoned a bunch of Death Eaters._

_Voldemort started off by explaining how I got there. Wormtail had heard about the Tournament from Bertha Jorkins (a witch from Ludo Bagman's department who went missing over the summer) when he was on some sort of mission in Albania. That's also when he found out that Barty Crouch Jr. wasn't dead (more on that later). He said that he had a secret spy at Hogwarts who turned the tournament cup into a Portkey so that it would bring me to the graveyard._

_After subjecting me to the Cruciatus Curse a few times, Voldemort told Wormtail to give me my wand back and untie me … and then we dueled. Something weird happened. I tried to disarm Voldemort (it was the best thing I could think of … I'm still not confident enough in my Shield Charm to think it would stop a killing curse) at the same time as he tried to kill me, and our curses met in midair and our wands were connected by a golden beam of light. It looked like there were beads on the beam, and as the beads moved towards my wand, my head started to burn. I think this must be when I got the lightning-bolt scar. I tried my hardest to force the beads closer to Voldemort's wand, and I was successful, and once the beads touched his wand, echoes of the people he had killed most recently came out of his wand. When I broke the connection, the echoes lingered to distract him, and I was able to run back to the cup, grab Cedric's body, and come back. I know I'm probably leaving out details that you want to hear, but it seems so surreal, even now, that I can't even remember most of this happening._

_Once I got back to Hogwarts, "Moody" took me to his office – Professor Dumbledore said that's how he knew it was an imposter; apparently the real Moody never would have taken me away from Professor Dumbledore after what happened. We waited for the Polyjuice Potion to wear off, and it turns out it was Barty Crouch Jr. who was pretending to be Moody (the real Moody was locked in his trunk). He was the one who put my name in the goblet and ensured that I would be chosen for the tournament. Under the influence of Veritaserum, Moody explained everything to Professor Dumbledore. And from there we came to see you._

_This morning, Dumbledore asked me to explain to him what happened in the graveyard. Apparently Voldemort and I have brother wands – both have feathers from the tail of the same phoenix (Fawkes), and when you force brother wands to meet, one of them is forced regurgitate spells it recently performed. He said that this _Priori Incantatem_ effect is why I saw echoes of Voldemort's most recent victims. He's not sure what caused the scar (he said it might be related to Voldemort's experiments with magic). While I was talking to Professor Dumbledore, I had a vision of Voldemort and Wormtail – Voldemort was angry that I had gotten away from him again and that it seemed as if Barty Crouch Jr. hadn't killed me yet either. Professor Dumbledore thinks that the scar may be a connection between me and Voldemort, and we have to be very careful about it. _

_Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore says that the Ministry, which of late has been saying that Voldemort is abroad, is denying that this graveyard thing happened. They're saying that the lack of well-known killings in the past few months means that he must be out of the area and rethinking his strategy. _

_My whole life I've lived under the threat of Voldemort … but it seems more real now than ever before. Before yesterday, Voldemort was someone that I knew would be a problem eventually, but I didn't have to think about it. Now the threat is real. Now I really know that he's after me and will do anything to kill me. It's scary to think about._

_I know I saw you yesterday, but I miss you already. I can't wait to come home._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**June 26, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**Thanks for the summary of what happened. I know it must have been hard for you to write, and I really appreciate you giving me all this information. It seems like it's still hard for you to deal with (which makes total sense), so if I have any further questions, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore (who is a little farther from the situation and therefore will most likely find it a little easier to talk about than you will).**

**Some sad news: Sirius has moved out (he's living at Order Headquarters for now, and will probably stay there). Professor Dumbledore believes that this may be safer than having him in the house with us now that there may be a connection between you and Voldemort – he believes that Voldemort may be able to see through your perspective, and Sirius may somehow accidentally reveal the secret while this is happening. We're hoping that either Sirius can visit us or we can visit him if and when Professor Dumbledore says it's okay.**

**I can't even begin to express how incredibly proud of you Mum and I are. You faced grave danger and survived. You've done what many grown wizards can't do – faced Voldemort and held your head high. You handled yourself well and we're very proud of you.**

**Don't worry about what's going to happen next. We know that he can't get to you at the house, and we have all summer to figure out next year at school. As hard as I'm sure it is, especially with this new curse scar, try not to think about Voldemort for now.**

**Your Mum and I love you and miss you and can't wait to have you home.**

**Love,**

**Dad**


	6. Year 5: The Order of the Phoenix

Year 5: The Order of the Phoenix

_September 1, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_I got to school okay. Thanks for letting me spend the last few weeks of the holidays with Sirius, it was really great to get to see him again. Making that place habitable was difficult, though, and I don't think Sirius is really enjoying being there – I think he misses being with us. I know he misses you as much as you miss him – the first few days I was there all he did was ask about you._

_This year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Dolores Umbridge. She gave a speech after Dumbledore introduced her, the general gist of which was that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts (or so Hermione says – I wasn't really following it)._

_Send my love to Mum. I miss you guys._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 2, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**I've never heard of Dolores Umbridge, so I can't tell you anything about her.**

**Remus has been telling me that from what he's heard, it seems like the Ministry is looking to be more in control at Hogwarts. There's been a lot of turnover at the Ministry recently, and it looks like the people who are joining the higher ranks are mostly people of the "Voldemort is not a big threat because he's been fairly quiet lately" school of thought. I don't know why they're considering "people are being killed but we don't know it's definitely Voldemort" to be "quiet," but I don't work for the Ministry, so my opinion doesn't really matter.**

**If the Ministry is really trying to get more control at Hogwarts, there may be things that you don't exactly like going on. Remember to behave and try to stay below the radar as much as possible. Don't make yourself a target.**

**Your mum and I love you and miss you tons, and can't wait to have you home for Christmas (although we may have other plans for Christmas – hopefully I can tell you more about that soon).**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 7, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_I had detention with Professor Umbridge for most of this week – she gave me lines and a special quill to use. Since I know you're going to ask what I did to get in trouble … I may have shouted at her and called her a liar. She's worse than the people who think Voldemort is lying low – she's trying to convince us that he's given up and we've seen the last of him! She thinks he's not a threat to us or anyone else – that the biggest worry any of us will ever have in life is OWLs. I couldn't just sit there and take that! I needed to say something! You agree with me, right?_

_I learned this week that a lot of people think I'm crazy … apparently most people don't believe my story about what happened with Voldemort and Cedric, and a lot of people think he's still abroad and hasn't been seen in Britain in a few years. There are even people who think I killed Cedric! I have had a few people come over to me and tell me that they believe me, though, which is good. I just wish more people understood that I'm telling the truth._

_Hagrid isn't here – Professor Grubby-Plank is teaching his classes. I had noticed that he wasn't at the welcoming feast, but I figured he'd be back in time for classes. I was wrong. I have no idea where he is, and I can't get a straight answer from anyone about it. Malfoy is acting like he knows something, but that's probably all bluff. I hope Hagrid's okay._

_Teachers are giving out more homework than ever this year. I know it's all OWL prep, but do we have to get all of this homework at the same time? It's getting hard to keep up – I've been doing homework at breakfast and lunch and still not getting it all done._

_I missed Quidditch tryouts because of detention (Angelina, who is captain this year, was pretty angry), but Ron made it on the team as Keeper. It'll be nice to have him on the team with me. We have our first practice later today._

_Send my love to Mum._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 8, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**I understand why you're upset with Professor Umbridge; I'm pretty pissed just reading about it. But you do need to control yourself – you don't want to get on the Ministry's bad side. Dolores Umbridge has a lot more control over your education and your future than any of us would like, and you have to be thinking about that right now. That means keeping your anger in check and biting your tongue, no matter what Umbridge or anyone else says.**

**That's curious news about Hagrid. I haven't heard anything, but I'll ask Remus next time he's over here, he may have more recent information than I do (after all, he does have more regular correspondents than I do).**

**I do remember OWL year being a lot more homework than other years (even NEWT year – but that's because most people take fewer NEWTs than they do OWLs). Everyone has trouble keeping up with it at first, but I'm sure you'll fall into a rhythm soon and you'll learn to get everything done.**

**Send my congratulations to Ron – I'm very happy for him! I know you guys will enjoy playing together. **

**Mum and I love you and miss you and can't wait to see you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 9, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_Ron's brother Percy wrote him a letter saying that Ron should distance himself from me because I'm not good for his future. I honestly wasn't that surprised (Percy is Ministry-obsessed, and we both know I'm not popular with the Ministry these days), but Ron was pretty upset about it. He has calmed down a little since, but I know it's hard for him to deal with._

_Professor Umbridge was appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor, giving her (and the Ministry) even more power at Hogwarts. She gets to inspect other teachers. Oh, and apparently she only got her job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because of a Ministry decree. She inspected Divination today … it didn't seem to go well for Professor Trelawney (but then again, things often don't go well in that class)._

_I know you're not going to like hearing this … I got more detentions with Professor Umbridge. I know, I know, I have to behave in her class. This time I didn't start it. Umbridge told us to read a chapter in the book (that's all we do in her class), and Hermione proceeded to raise her hand and tell the professor that she had already read the chapter (and the whole book). Umbridge took points from Gryffindor for that (she claimed it was for disrupting class), and then proceeded to tell us that the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we'd had over the course of our time at Hogwarts was Quirrell. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was a Death Eater being controlled by Voldemort … apparently his curriculum is the only one that would have gotten Ministry approval._

_I ran into Professor McGonagall this morning … she's not thrilled with my landing myself in detention again. She took points from Gryffindor, too. I'm not looking forward to her class later today._

_Send my love to Mum. I miss you guys and kind of wish I was home right now._

_Love, _

_Harry_

**September 10, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**Remember what I said in my last letter about Professor Umbridge – that's more important now than ever (especially because you don't seem to be listening to me). Be careful what you say – in class, to your friends, in letters … I know that you disagree with Professor Umbridge, but that doesn't mean you should go broadcasting your opinions to the world when doing so could get you in trouble. Especially now with more Ministry presence at Hogwarts.**

**We'll have a longer talk about this at Christmas. I know that's far away, but that's the next time I'll be seeing you, and this is a conversation we need to have face-to-face.**

**Until then … BEHAVE YOURSELF AROUND PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE! I cannot stress this enough. Of course, you should behave in all of your classes, but Defense Against the Dark Arts seems to be a particular trouble spot for you this year, so I think it needs extra emphasis.**

**Mum sends her love. We both miss you. If you ever decide that you want to come home early, you can – but we think you'd benefit more from staying in school.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_October 6, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_I can't really say much, because you told me to be careful what I put in writing, but there have been a few small things that happened._

_A few weeks ago, Ron and Hermione said that they thought I'd be a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I think we all miss having practical lessons (although Professor Umbridge is certain that we will be able to pass the practical part of the OWLs with what she's teaching, and I'm sure she knows what she's saying). I was saying that I think it would be nice to have Remus back, but we know that's not possible._

_They dropped the topic for a little while, but Hermione brought it up again this weekend. I don't know why, because career paths are something we shouldn't have to worry about right now, but with OWLs coming up, I think Hermione wants me to tutor her, because Defense is the one subject where I've done better than her, but she's afraid to ask. As of right now, we have a small study group organized, but I'm not sure how it's going to work out. _

_Send my love to Mum. I miss you guys and can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**October 7, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**Teaching … that's an interesting career path for someone who gets into as much trouble as you do. I can't wait to hear more about that.**

**Good luck with your study group. I actually knew a little about it already … Remus had heard a rumor from someone who overheard the discussion you guys had in Hogsmeade (so I hope you weren't planning on it being a secret – word gets around about these things). If you're looking for suggestions on what may be important to review, Remus may be joining us for Christmas, so you can ask him them (I wouldn't recommend sending him a letter, as he travels a lot these days and it's hard for owls to find him).**

**The package that came with this letter contains some scones that your mum made … usually Sirius eats the extras, but he's not here, so she figured she'd send them to you. Hopefully they won't be stale when you get them.**

**We love and miss you, and can't wait to see you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_November 2, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_Umbridge banned Fred, George and me from Quidditch – for life! A lifetime ban! Can she even do that?_

_IT'S NOT FAIR! It wasn't even our fault. Malfoy started it – you should have heard what he was saying! He was insulting the Weasleys and you and Mum. I'm sure you or Sirius would have reacted the same way – you wouldn't have just taken it. We were completely justified. Umbridge was completely out of line banning us. FOR LIFE! She doesn't know what I went through just to get on the team and all the rules we have to follow just to have a practice – it's really not fair!_

_Can you do something about this? Please?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 3, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**I agree, a lifetime ban does sound harsh. HOWEVER, you really need to learn to ignore people like Malfoy. I don't care what he says; you and I both know that he's not worth your time.**

**That said, I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can do anything about this lifetime ban. I can't make any promises, but I'll try to do something. You do need to learn to control your temper, though, and you can't explode just because someone else is being an idiot.**

**We love you lots and miss you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_December 2, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_Not much is going on around here. _

_Hagrid got back a few weeks ago. He told us that he was away, but not much else. I do have a little more to tell you about that, but I'll wait until Christmas._

_I miss you guys tons, and I'm really looking forward to spending Christmas with you at Sirius's place. I really kinda wish I was home already. I'm happy to spend time with Ron and Hermione and a few other people, but school really isn't as enjoyable as it was in previous years (probably because of the Quidditch ban … I wish you had been able to convince Professor Dumbledore to overturn the ban)._

_Send my love to Mum._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**December 4, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**We're looking forward to seeing you too! We miss you tons. Remus will be joining us as well, so we'll have the whole family together for Christmas.**

**I know school seems bad, but hang in there. Think of it this way: not having Quidditch means you have more time to spend studying for OWLs (I know, that's a terrible way to look at it, but I can't think of anything better at the moment).**

**I'm very glad to hear that you've been staying out of trouble lately. I really hated getting those letters saying that you had been given detention – while I know that you don't agree with everything certain people say, I'm glad you've learned to control your responses (it's an important skill to have in life).**

**We love you lots and can't wait to see you in a few weeks.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_January 13, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_After everything that happened before and during Christmas break, it feels weird to be back to school. It was really amazing to get to spend time with you, Mum, Sirius and Remus (and to get to talk to you about everything that's been happening to me this year). I miss you guys already and wish we could have had more time together._

_I have my first remedial Potions lesson with Professor Snape later today. I really don't know what to expect, but I'm afraid he'll treat me just as badly in these sessions as he does in regular Potions classes._

_I asked Cho Chang to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day, sort of. She thought I was asking, and said yes, when I was really asking her something else … but then I asked her intentionally and she said yes._

_Send my love to Mum. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

**January 15, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**We loved spending time with you and miss you too (even though it's only been a few days). Try to remember everything we talked about – I think the rest of the year will be a lot easier if you can remember that I'm here for you and that you can always come to me for help and advice (as long as you remember that advice!).**

**If Professor Snape gives you an extra trouble during these remedial lessons, let me know. Just because it's just you and him, doesn't mean he can treat you badly.**

**So, you've got your first girlfriend … how cute! I'm sure she'll want to go to Madam Puddifoot's; that place is couple central. I'm just warning you: it's nauseating. You'll hate it, but go anyway, because it'll make her happy. You mum used to love that place … I have no idea why, because she's generally fairly sensible, but I always took her there when we went to Hogsmeade because I knew she loved it.**

**Your mum and I love you and miss you. Have a great term.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_January 18, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_Remedial Potions is not going well. Sometimes it seems like Snape is not trying to help me at all, he's just trying to make me worse. These private tutoring sessions are even worse than regular classes. Snape wants me to practice by emptying my mind every night before I go to sleep (apparently it will help with my concentration), but with everything else that I have going on, it's really hard._

_Snape is being just as nice to me as he ever is. I know everyone thinks I need the extra Potions help, but isn't there anyone else who could teach me?_

_Send my love to Mum. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**January 20, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm not particularly thrilled about Professor Snape teaching your remedial Potions either, especially if he's not treating you very nicely, but he is the best Potioneer in the school (even if not the nicest), so he's the best choice to teach you.**

**I understand that it's hard for you to practice, but you have to try. I know Potions may not seem important to you right now, but it really is essential, and you need to make an effort to improve.**

**If Snape continues to give you a hard time, tell him that I said to remind him of the conversation that he, Sirius, and I had over Christmas break. I may not be able to control what he does in class, but I will not tolerate him bullying you during these private sessions. I will come down to the school and talk to him if I have to (whether Professor Dumbledore approves or not) – make sure he knows that.**

**Mum send her love and misses you lots (I do too). Easter break can't come soon enough … we want you back home!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_February 25, 1995_

_Dear Dad,_

_I guess I haven't written to you since my date. It went terribly. All she wanted to do was talk about her ex-boyfriend (Cedric) and cry. I will never understand girls._

_I went to the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game last week. Gryffindor lost – only by 10 points (Ginny, who replaced me as seeker, caught the snitch), but it was still pretty painful to watch._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you on Easter break; I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about then._

_Send my love to Mum._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**February 27, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**Yeah, first dates can go badly sometimes. I'm sure you'll find the right girl eventually.**

**I know this year has been pretty hard on you, between starting off on the wrong foot with Professor Umbridge (I hope things have gotten better with her since then), the Quidditch ban, and remedial Potions with Professor Snape. I know we don't say it enough, but your Mum and I just want you to know that we are very proud of you for everything you do – we know that you're always trying to do your best and to always do what's right, and we are very proud of you for that.**

**Now that I'm done being very sappy … we can't wait for you to come. Mum has already started planning all of the Easter treats she'll be making for you (without Sirius here, there's nobody to eat all of her baking experiments). Please tell Ron and Hermione that they're invited to come as well – if they're not going home, we'd love to have them here.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_April 7, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_Something happened in my remedial Potions lesson, and I have to ask … were you a jerk to Snape in school? I never knew why he hated you so much, but if you were, that would kind of explain it._

_Oh, and Snape says we're done with remedial Potions lessons. It has to do with why I asked about the relationship between you guys in school. I'm glad not to have any more private sessions with him._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**April 8, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**Was I a jerk to Snape in school? Absolutely. I was a real jackass to him. I had my reasons, but it doesn't make what I did any more right. Now you know why he hates me so much (although that's only a part of it). Part of what I did was just me being an idiot, but part of it … Snape was always knee-deep in the Dark Arts, and I always hated the Dark Arts and anyone involved in them more than anything. To me, if he was going to be that involved in the Dark Arts, I thought he deserved everything he got. And it's not like he was ever an angel to me. But in hindsight, there are some things I did to him that I wish I hadn't done. I try to be more polite to him now. I know I can't erase the past, but I try not to create more animosity.**

**The way I treated Snape in the past is no excuse for the way he treats you now. And he really shouldn't have stopped your remedial Potions lessons, no matter what happened between you and him. I know you don't like them, but it's important for these lessons to continue. Go to him after your next Potions class and tell him that your mum and I want him to continue the remedial Potions lessons. Hopefully he'll get over his hatred of me and continue the lessons.**

**Mum and I love you and miss you and are excited to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 4, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_OWLs are coming up next week, and I'm pretty nervous. Teachers are reviewing with us in every class, but I still feel like I don't know enough and there's so much more to learn. I know I'm going to fail all of my OWLs … I haven't learned enough!_

_Any last minute advice?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

**June 6, 1995**

**Dear Harry,**

**Don't worry too much about OWLs – just try not to stress, study as much as you can, make sure you still get some sleep, and just face them as they come. Nerves just make it harder – I'm saying this from experience. Try to relax – I know you'll do okay, just don't overload your brain and let it do its job.**

**In other news … I spoke to Sirius the other day. He's been getting restless and antsy of late. Usually Remus tries to spend some time with him to keep him from getting too lonely, but Remus has been on a mission for a while, and Sirius is getting pretty lonely and itching to get out. I'm hoping that Professor Dumbledore lets Sirius come visit us soon (not that we're having the easiest time getting in touch with Dumbledore, now that he's away from Hogwarts, but I'm trying). In the meantime, I think it would be nice if you wrote him a letter. It might make him feel more connected with the outside world … and I know he misses you.**

**Good luck with your OWLs – I know you'll do great!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 19, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_I know that you heard the bare bones of what happened in the Ministry, but Professor Dumbledore said it would be a good idea for me to give you my perspective._

_I was sitting in my History of Magic OWL, and I was a little tired and started to fall asleep … and I started to have a vision that seemed a lot like the other Voldemort visions I've been having. I was inside Voldemort's head, and he was torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. I had to go to the Ministry, I thought Sirius was going to get killed because of me, and I couldn't let that happen!_

_Once I got to the Ministry (with some friends), I knew that I had to find Sirius … I had to save him, no matter what the cost. Once I realized it was a trap, I couldn't believe it … I couldn't believe that I had led my friends into danger for no reason, but I knew we had to fight, we couldn't just let the Death Eaters win. And I knew that I had to do everything I could to protect my friends, because it was my fault that they were in danger._

_Bellatrix and Malfoy kept talking about a prophecy … that was the glass sphere that I had pick off of one of the shelves, and was the reason why Voldemort lured me to the Ministry in the first place. It took me a while to realize that they were talking about THE prophecy – the one that led us to go into hiding and that you told me about before I started Hogwarts (although I later learned that you didn't tell me the whole thing – Dumbledore showed me his record of the prophecy once we were back in his office). Even once I realized it, I kept playing like I didn't know what they were talking about – I somehow knew that I needed to keep talking, and it was something to talk about._

_Fighting the Death Eaters was … intense. I don't think I realized how hard the fight would be until we were in the middle of it. I've only ever battled Voldemort by myself before, I've never been part of a group fighting against Death Eaters. It's a very different experience._

_Once Sirius and the other Order members got there, things were a little more evenly matched. Sirius tried to get me out of there, and I tried to leave with Neville, but Malfoy tried to stop us. Once Professor Dumbledore showed up, we stayed … and I saw Sirius fall through the veil. I couldn't believe he was dead, I wanted to follow him through the archway (but Remus stopped me). I didn't want to believe it. Sirius, my godfather, my partner-in-crime and confidant for so many years, was just … gone. It didn't seem real._

_In the lobby of the Ministry, Voldemort tried to possess me, but he couldn't stay inside me for very long. Dumbledore thinks it's because of my love for Sirius and my grief over his death (said grief may have led me to break a few of Dumbledore's possessions). I said then (and I still believe now) that I'd let Voldemort possess me forever it would bring Sirius back. I still can't really believe it. I can't believe that he died, and I can't believe it was because of me. If only I had tried to get in touch with him somehow, if only I had used the mirror he gave me at Christmas to see if he was okay before going straight to the Ministry … he wouldn't be dead now. I'm so sorry, Dad, I know you must hate me for this, he was your best friend, your brother, and he died because I was too stupid to question what Voldemort wanted me to believe._

_I'm so sorry. I never meant for Sirius to die. And now I have to die too, or kill Voldemort (that's what the end of the prophecy said), which seems impossible. I guess I've known all along that it would come down to a battle between me and him, but I never expected anyone to die for me, and I never thought that I might have to die too. It's … weird. To have it all out in the open like that._

_Honestly? It's something I'd probably spend a few hours closeted in my room with Sirius talking about. I guess I can't do that now._

_I really don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. I'm just … angry._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**June 20, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**Thank you for sharing your perspective on what happened. I know you probably have a lot of questions and a lot of things to deal with – we can talk about it all next time I see you. (And in terms of the prophecy, I didn't know the whole thing – Professor Dumbledore only told me the pieces he thought I needed to know – I wish he had told me everything, I would have liked for you to know the whole thing the whole time).**

**Sirius and I have been so close for so long that it is very hard for me to deal with his death (I still can't believe I'll never see him again) … but I certainly don't blame you, and you can't blame yourself. You were just concerned about Sirius and wanted to protect him … and he was trying to protect you. If there's anything I've learned from this stupid war, it's that the people we love sometimes get hurt or die, and as much as we want to blame ourselves, there's no point. Sirius wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this – and I don't want you to either. **

**Your mum and I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and we're setting up a grave marker for Sirius in Godric's Hollow rather than in the Black family plot in London – he'd like that better. He always said he enjoyed the worst times we had in Godric's Hollow more than his best times with his family, and he hoped that once this war was over we could all live together again. I think it's fitting to have a tribute to him so close to where he made so many great memories together.**

**Professor Dumbledore also told me that he believes that with Sirius's death, it's not a good idea for us to stay in the house. We'll be staying at Sirius's place until the school year ends, and we'll meet up with you there before going our separate ways. We'll tell you more about the plans then, but it looks like we'll have to be apart for a little while.**

**Mum and I love you and miss you, and look forward to seeing you soon. Please don't hesitate to write (or fire call us at Sirius's place) if you need to talk to us about anything.**

**Love,**

**Dad**


	7. Year 6: The Half-Blood Prince

**A/N**: This chapter differs from previous chapters in that it's not a one-to-one exchange of letters. James is on the run, so it's a little harder for him to reply to Harry's letters. So pay close attention to who is writing each letter.

Also, sorry this chapter took so long … see my profile for a small explanation and an estimate for when the final chapter will be up.

Year 6: The Half-Blood Prince

_July 3, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_Summer here has been okay, and it's great spending time with Ron, but I miss you guys lots. We've been playing some Quidditch in the yard._

_The Weasleys are great, and I love that they treat me like a part of the family, but it's not the same as being with you._

_I love you and miss you. Send my love to Mum. I hope you guys are safe._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_July 13, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_Professor Dumbledore wrote me a few days ago saying that he needed me to do him a favor, and he came by yesterday to pick me up and take me somewhere. We went to meet Professor Slughorn (he was your Potions master, right?) to try to convince him to come back to Hogwarts. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally agreed to come back. It feels a little weird to be used by Professor Dumbledore to try to influence someone, but surprisingly I didn't really mind that much._

_Here's my big question – if Professor Slughorn is coming back to teach Potions, does that mean Snape is gone?_

_Professor Dumbledore said that he wants me to have private lessons with him this year. He didn't really tell me what I'd be learning, but I guess I'll see one we start._

_OWL results came today. I failed Divination and History of Magic (no surprise there), but passed the rest. I got an E in most subjects, but an A in Astronomy, and O in Defense Against the Dark Arts (yay! I can't wait to tell Remus that one next time I see him, I'm sure he'll be proud). I know Snape didn't accept anything below O for his NEWT level Potions, and I'm sure Slughorn will be the same, so I guess no more Potions (and no more Auror aspirations) for me._

_As nice as it is to spend the summer with friends (Hermione got here a few days ago), I miss you guys a lot more than I thought I would and I wish you could be here with us. I hope you're safe._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**July 23, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**Yes, Professor Slughorn was our Potions master. He loved your mum – she was one of his favorite students (me, not so much – I did okay in his class, but I wasn't really the standout that you mum was). If Snape is gone, then good riddance, but I wouldn't be so sure that's the case – Professor Dumbledore may have switched him to a different subject (I think we both know what subject Snape wants to be teaching … but I'm hoping Dumbledore wouldn't assign him that subject).**

**Congratulations on the 7 OWLs. We're so proud of you! Once we get back to Godric's Hollow, I'll have an excellent present for you … something that my father gave me when I got my OWL results, that I think you'd also enjoy having. And you're right, Remus will be very proud of your O in Defense Against the Dark Arts – you were one of his favorite students, and he said it was a pleasure and an honor to teach you.**

**In terms of Potions – ask Professor McGonagall. I'm fairly certain that Professor Slughorn used to take E students into his NEWT class (in fact, I took NEWT Potions, and I'm pretty sure I only got an E on that OWL). He may be following Professor Snape's policy now, but I'd ask Professor McGonagall in case he is still allowing E students into the class.**

**We miss you tons and also wish we were with you. Happy almost Birthday – I wish we could be together to celebrate.**

**In case I don't get another chance to write to you before school starts, have a safe trip to school and a great year!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 1, 1996_

_Dear Dad, _

_On the train I got an invite to lunch in Professor Slughorn's compartment (as did Neville). When we got there, it was just a collection of students with famous relatives (plus Ginny Weasley, who was invited because Slughorn saw her perform a particularly good bat-bogey hex – it's one of her specialties). The lunch itself seemed a bit insufferable. All Slughorn seemed to care about was who had good connections and who was "going places."_

_I know you said Mum was one of his favorite students – did she ever go to these lunches of his? Did she also find them a bit excruciating?_

_The feast was good, as usual, but I miss Mum's pudding assortment at my last meal before school. Ron's been complaining that my quill scratching has been keeping him up for ten minutes, so I guess I'll end my letter here. I miss you guys._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_September 3, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_You were right about NEWT level Potions – Professor Slughorn is letting me take it. I'm actually doing better than ever in Potions (more on that next time I see you). Today I won a bottle of Felix Felicis by making the best Draught of the Living Death. Hermione is pretty furious with me, actually, but that's beside the point … it felt really good to do something right in Potions for once._

_I'm holding Quidditch tryouts next week (did I mention that I was named captain?). McGonagall already gave me a list of names of people interested in trying out … and I'm actually not sure that all of these people are Gryffindors._

_I have my first lesson with Professor Dumbledore coming up later this week. I'm looking forward to it; I'm curious to see what he plans to teach me in these private lessons._

_That's what's been happening with me the past few days. How are you and Mum? I miss you guys and hope I get to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 6, 1996**

**Dear Harry, **

**We've been travelling quite a bit, never staying in the same place for long, which makes it a little harder for your letters to find us (and even harder for me to find a post office to send you letters). We miss you tons and wish we could be with you. All this travel is a little hard on us, but we know it's necessary for our safety (which is a lesson you would do well to learn – do what's necessary for your safety, even if it isn't easy).**

**I'm glad to hear that Professor Slughorn is allowing you to take NEWT-level Potions and that you're doing well. Must be your mum's Potions genes coming out (or possibly just being away from that slimy bullying git Snape … I always knew that the way he treated you got in the way of you doing your best work).**

**Congratulations on being named Quidditch captain – this is a happy surprise! I know you'll do a great job – you've got great Quidditch instincts and leadership skills, and I'm sure Gryffindor will go far with you as captain.**

**Make sure to pay close attention in your lessons with Professor Dumbledore … sometimes you can learn as much from what he doesn't say as from what he does say. I don't always agree with everything he says and does, but I can't deny that the man is a genius, and you can learn a lot from him. He thinks on a completely different level than most of us, so you may not get everything he says, but try to soak in as much as you can. **

**I asked your mum about the Slug Club – she said it was insufferable at times, but some of the people were nice. I actually went with her a few times; the food was usually pretty good, but the people weren't always.**

**This letter is getting pretty long – I hope I've given you some good advice. We love you and miss you and hope to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_September 9, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_I forgot to mention this in my previous letters … Snape is actually teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm a little surprised that Professor Dumbledore couldn't find someone who isn't a Death Eater to teach that class. He treats me just as well as he has every other year … meaning he's just as obnoxious and slimy as ever._

_My first lesson with Professor Dumbledore was not what I expected. He asked me not to tell anyone what we're discussing, but I'm not entirely sure how these lessons are supposed to help me defeat Voldemort (apparently that's what the lessons are for)._

_I love you guys and miss you, and I hope that the travelling has been getting a little easier for you. I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**September 13, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**Professor Dumbledore always seems to have a plan for everything … I'm sure everything you learn in these lessons will make sense in time, even if it doesn't now. Just pay as much attention to him as you can, ask questions when you don't understand, and try to take in as much as you can. In fact, you can ask Dumbledore what the relevance of these lessons is to defeating Voldemort – he probably won't give you a straight answer, but it doesn't hurt to ask.**

**In terms of Professor Snape … you've never had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last longer than a year before, so hopefully this means you'll be rid of him soon. I know it's hard (and pretty hypocritical coming from me), but try not to let him get to you too much. He can be a real jerk sometimes, but you just have to let it roll over you … it's like with Umbridge – try to ignore the provocations.**

**We love and you miss you. Please keep writing – even if I can't always reply, I love getting your letters.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_October 13, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_Yesterday was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. It wasn't great._

_I saw Mundungus Fletcher selling some of Sirius's stuff. I was pretty upset when I first saw … I kinda confronted him about it, but I've calmed down a little since then. I still can't believe he stole a bunch of Sirius's stuff (which is actually now my stuff, according to what that witch from the Ministry told me last year) just to make money off of it._

_We called it a day early, and as we were walking back to Hogwarts, we saw/heard Katie Bell having an argument with a friend (they were walking ahead of us), and all of the sudden, Katie started to rise up into the air … but I could tell that something was really wrong, and she started screaming. We tried to drag her down, and she fell, but she was thrashing around and screaming. I ran back to the school to get some help, but ran into Hagrid on the way. Hagrid took her back to the castle, and we figured out that she had touched a cursed necklace. I wrapped the necklace in my scarf and we brought it back to the castle, where we ran into Professor McGonagall, and we explained to her what happened._

_I think I know who gave Katie that necklace … I tried to tell Professor McGonagall, but she didn't believe me. I don't want to say who it is in a letter, but I think I'm right, even though Professor McGonagall says I really couldn't be._

_Overall it was just a bad day and I don't know how to react. I hope Katie will be okay. In the meantime, I need to replace her on the team._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_November 9, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_We had our first Quidditch match of the season today, against Slytherin, and we won! Ron played brilliantly, much better than he had in recent practices – it was great to see him playing well, it made the whole team play better. Hopefully this will give him a little more confidence on the pitch._

_I love you and miss you guys. I hope I get to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**November 14, 1996**

**Dear Harry, **

**Congratulations on your Quidditch win! I know from experience that it's good to get a win in your first game as captain – it helps team morale. Give me congratulations to Ron as well – I'm glad to hear that he's playing well.**

**I'm not too surprised about Dung – he's never been above stealing to make money. If it makes you feel any better, Sirius hated anything associated with the Black family, so he probably wouldn't have minded Dung taking that stuff. Come to think of it, he told me at one point last year that he was giving Dung old Black family heirlooms to sell – so I'm pretty sure he's okay with it.**

**What happened to Katie sounds pretty terrible. Keep me updated when you know more – I hope she's going to be okay!**

**Mum and I miss you tons. Right now she's hoping Voldemort gets defeated in the next month so that she can make you a Christmas ham. I tried telling her that she's being ridiculous, but you know your mum, nothing gets in the way of planning family Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_December 20, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party was today. I went with Luna (just as friends)._

_According to Hermione, there were some girls talking about slipping me love potions – I don't know what to do! Sometimes I hate being "famous Harry Potter" … none of these girls would even talk to me if it wasn't for the whole Voldemort thing. And I'm certainly not interested in any of them. There is one girl that I might be a little interested in, I'm not really sure … but it's a moot point, because she has a boyfriend._

_Here's something interesting – I think my two favorite people in the castle are working together on something, but I'm not sure what. I overheard some angry conversation between them … and it certainly didn't sound school-related. I really wish I could tell you more – I would love your perspective on it – but I don't think it's something that should be said in a letter. I really wish I could see you!_

_I'm spending the Christmas holiday at the Weasleys' – we're leaving tomorrow. I miss you guys. Happy Christmas._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**December 22, 1996**

**Dear Harry,**

**Girls are always a tough subject to deal with. Nobody understands them. **

**Your mum used to have trouble finding someone to take to Slughorn's parties sometimes … she took Remus to a few of those parties before we started going together (and she even took Sirius once or twice). I guess she didn't have any friends of her own, so she borrowed mine (kidding … mostly she went with her friends, she just borrowed mine when hers weren't available, and she was friends with Remus anyway because they were both prefects).**

**In terms of the love potions … be careful what you eat or drink (which is good advice in general, because you never know when a Death Eater (or prankster) has been interfering with your food). It'll probably come in waves … things should die down for a few months, but might pick up again around Valentine's Day. I had the same problem to some extent (minus the love potions) – girls used to do all sorts of things to try to get me to invite them to Hogsmeade (I guess it comes with being Quidditch Captain). I was only ever interested in your mum, though (well, mostly).**

**In terms of the girl you like – some (like Sirius) would probably say to try to break them up, but I'm going to give you better advice than that: be her friend. That way, if this thing passes, you're there when she needs someone; if it doesn't … at least she's still in your life.**

**In terms of your favorite people – if you're talking about who I think you're talking about, tell Professor Dumbledore about it. The conversation may have been on Dumbledore's orders, but if it wasn't, he should know, and hopefully he'll be able to figure it out. And if it was on Dumbledore's orders, you should know so that you don't do anything rash if it happens again. Don't try to interfere on your own – this could be a dangerous situation and you've gotten into enough of those by accident that you really don't need to be seeking them out.**

**I can't tell you where we are, obviously, only that we haven't been anywhere near Hogwarts lately, so a face-to-face conversation is probably not possible, at least not any time soon. I wish we could be joining you at the Weasleys' for Christmas! We miss you so much and wish we could be with you.**

**Happy Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_December 26, 1996_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sitting here at the Weasleys' on Boxing Day, and I wanted to write to you. I spent Christmas with the Weasleys and a few other people. I missed you guys – this is only the second Christmas that I remember spending away from you guys._

_I got to see Remus, which was nice (at least I got to spend the day with some part of the family). He agrees with you that the conversation between my two favorite people could have happened on Dumbledore's orders. He also told me a little bit about what he's been up to lately, and why he hasn't been able to write to me (I'm guessing he hasn't been writing to you either)._

_The Minister for Magic stopped by yesterday … he used Percy as an excuse, but it was fairly obvious that he was looking to talk to me. It seems that he wants to use me as a Ministry poster boy – have me pop in at the Ministry every once in a while so that people would know that "The Chosen One" is working with the Ministry. I'm not interested. I told him that I don't agree with some of the things the Ministry is doing, and all he did was come up with weak defenses. I'm definitely not going to be a Ministry poster boy, not after the way I was treated last year and not when they don't have their act together at all._

_I hope that you're safe wherever you are and that I get to see you soon. Send my love to Mum. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_January 7, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_There was a notice yesterday about apparition lessons – I'm signing up. I'm really looking forward to learning how to apparate._

_I had another lesson with Professor Dumbledore yesterday. He showed me some interesting stuff. He also gave me a homework assignment. I think it might be difficult, but he seems to have confidence that I will be able to do it._

_I told Professor Dumbledore my suspicions about my "friends," and he said not to worry about it. I guess you were right._

_Send my love to Mum. I miss you guys and I hope you're safe._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**January 15, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**Your mum and I both missed you terribly on Christmas, but we're glad you got to spend it with Remus. You've spent most of your Christmases with him, so it's a nice bit of consistency. I really wish I could keep in touch with him, but it's hard enough to keep in touch with you, and I always know where you're going to be. I wish we could have sent you some Christmas presents, but it just wasn't possible.**

**Interesting encounter with the Minister. The Ministry has certainly made a lot of mistakes, and I understand why you don't want to be associated with them. I do think that Scrimgeour is doing the best he can, and he shouldn't necessarily be blamed for Fudge's mistakes … but he definitely could be doing a better job, and I'm glad you decided to stand up for what you believe in rather than just be their poster boy.**

**If Professor Dumbledore says not to worry, then there's no reason to worry. And if he's confident that you can do the homework task he assigned you, then I'm sure you'll be able to do it. Professor Dumbledore has always been good at reading people's abilities.**

**Your mum and I love you and miss you. Have a great term. I hope we get to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_February 12, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_I started apparition lessons a few weeks ago. I'm not doing so great – it's pretty hard. Ron's also struggling a bit. Hermione (as usual) picked it up fairly quickly._

_Other than that, things are pretty boring. I've been working on the homework Professor Dumbledore gave me, but it's harder than I thought it would be._

_I miss you guys tons. Please wish Mum a happy belated birthday for me – I'm so sorry I missed it._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**March 7, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**Apparition can be a lot tougher than you'd expect it to be, but you'll get used to it after a while.**

**Mum sends her love. We miss you more than words can say, and take comfort in the fact that you're with friends.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_April 22, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_I had a very eventful day yesterday, and I wanted to write to you before bed (I know, I shouldn't be up past midnight … but like I said, it was an eventful day)._

_Ron and Hermione took their Apparition test. Hermione passed, but Ron failed (apparently only by a little though, he left half an eyebrow behind)._

_I finally finished the homework Professor Dumbledore gave me months ago. I can't tell you much about it, but it was important information that I had to gather, and things with Professor Dumbledore are going well. The prophecy is still always in the back of my mind, but I know now that that's not why I'm fighting against Voldemort. I'm fighting against Voldemort because I'm against everything he does and everything he believes in, not because I might be "The Chosen One." Professor Dumbledore helped me see that yesterday, and I think it will make a big difference in how I approach things from now on._

_I guess this must be why you guys have been fighting my whole life, even when you couldn't leave the house. Because when there's someone like Voldemort out there, you can't not fight. It's starting to make sense now._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**May 4, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**I remember when my father first talked to me about Voldemort. It was the summer between my third and fourth years, and Voldemort was just starting to become a household name (or rather, a name that you didn't want to say). He explained to me that just like in the stories I've read and history I've learned, there are good guys and bad guys out there, and Voldemort is one of the bad guys. I come from a pretty well-known pure-blood family, and for all intents and purposes I should be the kind of person who is interested in blood purity … except that my parents always taught me that everyone is equal and I should be kind to everyone, regardless of who they are and whether or not they deserve it.**

**I didn't always follow my parents' advice and I wasn't always kind to everyone (quite a few incidents with Snape come to mind), but I did listen to my father when he told me that fighting evil is more important than blood purity. The only way to survive is to know the difference between good and evil, and to always fight on the side of good, even if you don't know that you will win, and even if not everything you do is perfect.**

**I'm glad that you're learning more about why you're fighting Voldemort. As a father, it makes me proud to know that you've found the difference between good and evil, and you understand the importance of always fighting against evil. We can't let evil overtake our society, and I'm very proud that my son is so involved in getting rid of the current incarnation of evil.**

**Your mum and I are always proud of everything you do, and we couldn't have asked for a better son.**

**We love you and miss you. I hope we get a chance to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 11, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't have much time, but I wanted to write you a quick letter._

_I'm headed somewhere with Professor Dumbledore. This is a very important mission, and I'm very glad that Professor Dumbledore is taking me with him. I should be safe with Dumbledore, but in case anything happens … I just wanted to tell you and Mum that I love you guys._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_June 12, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_It's hard for me to write to you right now, but I know I should, so I'm making myself do it. _

_Last night, Professor Dumbledore and I went somewhere … I can't tell you where, but it was something important (or at least we thought it was important). While on our mission, Professor Dumbledore had to drink a poison in order for us to accomplish the mission, and while it didn't kill him, it did weaken him significantly. When we got back, we realized that things at the school weren't right._

_Malfoy had gotten a bunch of Death Eaters into the school. Malfoy disarmed Professor Dumbledore and was threatening to kill him (Professor Dumbledore had immobilized me and I was under the invisibility cloak, so I couldn't do anything), and then Snape came and killed Professor Dumbledore. Snape! Professor Dumbledore trusted him, and in the end … he was a Death Eater who was just pretending to be on our side._

_There was a big fight between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix … Bill Weasley was attacked and bitten by Fenrir Greyback (the same werewolf who bit Remus), but since it wasn't the full moon, nobody's fully sure what the effects will be. Remus says he probably won't be a full werewolf, but he may have some wolfish characteristics._

_I feel so bad … Professor Dumbledore might not have died if he hadn't been weakened from our mission. And the worst part – it was all for nothing. We thought the mission had been successful, but after Professor Dumbledore died, I realized that what we had retrieved on the mission was just a trinket that someone else had left behind to show that they had already done what we were trying to do. So Professor Dumbledore didn't need to weaken himself, and he didn't need to die._

_There is one bright spot in all of this. Do you remember Sirius's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks? She likes Remus and wants to marry him. Remus thinks it's a bad idea, but … he's Remus. With all of this death and sadness, I'd actually like to see him settled down and happy. For as long as I've known him, he's always seemed burdened, and maybe this can finally remove some of the burden from his shoulders._

_I don't know if you'll even get this letter. I'm leaving it in the same drop spot by Professor Dumbledore's office where I've always left my letters, but since Professor Dumbledore is dead … I don't know if it will get to you or not._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**June 14, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**I just wanted to start this letter by saying I love you. Fawkes delivered your letter, and he's waiting here to deliver a return letter, but I don't think we'll be able to communicate by letter after this.**

**It's sad to hear the news about Professor Dumbledore. He was an incredible teacher and a good friend, and he will certainly be missed.**

**I hope you don't blame yourself at all for his death. Whatever this mission was, I'm sure it was very important that you went, even if it wasn't successful. Even if you and Professor Dumbledore hadn't gone on your mission, this confrontation between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix would have happened soon enough, and who knows how it could have ended. There's no use dwelling on possibilities – just take solace in the fact that Professor Dumbledore trusted you enough to take you on this important mission.**

**If you see Remus again soon, please send him my best and tell him that I think marriage is a wonderful idea. I really want him to be happy, he more than deserves it. I hope Nymphadora is good for him … I don't think Sirius really knew her well, but I know that her mother, Andromeda, was Sirius's favorite cousin.**

**Your mum and I love and miss you, and wish we could be with you. Have a great summer at the Weasleys'. We'll be thinking of you constantly, even if we can't write to you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_June 16, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry that you and Mum couldn't make it to Professor Dumbledore's funeral – it would have been nice to see you, even if it was for a sad reason, but I understand that you couldn't come._

_I have some big news: I've decided not to go back to school for seventh year. The work that I was doing with Professor Dumbledore was incredibly important, and now that Professor Dumbledore is gone, I think I need to dedicate all of my time to it. Ron and Hermione say they're coming with me, but I'm trying to convince them not to – it may be too dangerous for them. I've already broken up with Ginny (I don't remember if I mentioned to you that we were going out – but we're not anymore). I don't want her to be in danger because of her association with me._

_I don't know why I'm writing this letter, because I don't know if you'll get it … I'm sending it with a regular school owl. I don't think we'll find a way to communicate next year, and even if we couldn't … I don't think it will be safe to write. I'll miss reading your letters and the amazing support and advice you have always given me. I miss you guys more than I could ever express in a letter, and I hope we can be reunited soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_


	8. Year 7: The Deathly Hallows

**A/N:** Just when you got used to last chapter's irregular order of letters … the order changes again. Remember that in this chapter, there's no Dumbledore to send letters between Harry and James, so these letters are being written, but not sent.

* * *

Year 7: The Deathly Hallows

_July 29, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this if I can't send it, but I guess writing you letters is a nice routine that helps ground me._

_Some sad news: Mad-Eye was killed on an Order mission a few days ago. George Weasley, who was involved in the same mission, lost an ear (Snape's handiwork…bastard). A few people went out to try to find Mad-Eye's body once the mission was over (they couldn't retrieve it during the mission), but no luck._

_We're preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mrs. Weasley is keeping us very busy, and driving us a little crazy. Ron, Hermione, and I can barely find time to talk, and Mrs. Weasley is trying to find out what we're up to – she doesn't seem to believe me when I tell her than Dumbledore asked me not to tell anyone._

_Fleur's parents are arriving tomorrow, so things are going to be even more crowded than usual around here. Apparently Fleur's sister is excited to see me (she's the one I saved in the Triwizard Tournament)._

_So, that's what's happening here. I hope you and Mum are safe. I love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_August 1, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sure you know this, but the Ministry fell. We found out at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Ron, Hermione, and I made a run for it. Death Eaters found us at our first location, but we're somewhere safe now._

_I miss you guys so much and wish you were here. It's hard to accept that the three of us are on our own and we really can't get help from anyone._

_I love you and I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_August 4, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_We had a visitor today: Remus. Tonks is pregnant, so, naturally, he wants to leave her and come with us on our mission to provide protection. He thinks that because you can't be with me, you'd want one of your closest friends (him) to be with me. I told him he was being crazy. I'm pretty sure you would want him to stay with his wife and child and protect them – after all, isn't that why you gave up your freedom to go into hiding – to protect your wife and child?_

_Then the real reason for his coming eventually came out … he's afraid of being a father. He thinks he should have never married Tonks. I told him he was being a coward. I may have been a little unkind to him, and I do regret that … but if he goes back to Tonks in the end, it's all worth it, right? I hope I didn't ruin my relationship with Remus._

_I love and miss you guys._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_August 23, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_We're starting to solve one of the mysteries that we were left with at the end of last year. So far it's the only progress we've made. We know what we have to do to get to the next step, and we're working on developing a full plan to execute it._

_We're actually living pretty well, even though we're in hiding. I don't think I'll ever be sending these letters, so I guess I can tell you where we are: we're staying at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher's actually been pretty helpful. Mostly we stay together in one of the guest rooms, but I've been staying in Sirius's room some nights … it reminds me of him (plus, it's nice to stay somewhere where there's a picture of you on the wall)._

_It's weird, what we're planning seems crazy, maybe even impossible … but I'm really enjoying the planning. It's nice to be working towards a defined goal and doing our best to get there._

_I hope you and Mum are safe. I love and miss you guys._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_September 9, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_Since I'm writing letters that will never be sent (so I don't have to worry about them being intercepted), I guess I can tell you what we're up to. Voldemort made 7 (or so Professor Dumbledore believed) Dark objects called horcruxes, each of which contains a small part of his soul. In order to defeat Voldemort, we have to destroy all 7 horcruxes. _

_The diary that I destroyed in my second year was a horcrux (so that's one down), and Dumbledore destroyed another one last year (that's two down). At the end of the year last year, Dumbledore took me to retrieve another horcrux (that was the mission we went on) – Slytherin's locket, which Voldemort had hidden in a stone basin in a cave where he used to torture other children from the orphanage where he grew up. We got the locket … but it turns out that it was a fake locket, not the real one. Regalus Black (Sirius's brother) had already retrieved the real one (and swapped it out for a fake one) and it was in Grimmauld Place, but Dung stole it, and Umbridge took it off of him. Last week, after a lot of planning, we went to the Ministry to try to get it back. We did get the locket (but haven't destroyed it yet – it's complicated), but things didn't go according to plan and all hell broke loose. We tried to get out of there, but Yaxley managed to grab Hermione as we were apparating back to Grimmauld Place, and he saw the house, so we can't go back there._

_We're on the run now, moving every few nights. Food has been a little scarce at times, which is a new experience. Hermione is being a trooper, and I'm doing okay trying to get by, but Ron is having a very hard time dealing with it. He's been pretty grouchy lately._

_We're doing our best, but things are harder than any of us thought they would be. We're working on our mission, and I know that's important, but sometimes I miss my comfortable bed at Hogwarts._

_I hope you and Mum are safe. I love and miss you guys._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_October? 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_Ron left yesterday. He'd been in a foul mood (not entirely his fault – he was wearing the horcrux locket) all day – for more than just that day, actually – and I think he just got sick of it. He was angry that we weren't making more progress. I'm not thrilled about it either, but I knew when I signed up for it that it would be hard. I tried to explain that to Ron and Hermione before they came. Maybe I didn't know it would be this hard, but I knew it would be more difficult than staying in school would have been. But this is something I have to do. It would have been nice to have Ron and Hermione with me, but I can do it without Ron, and if Hermione decides to leave too, I'll have to do it without her too._

_Hermione is devastated, and I've been doing some of the things she normally does. It's going to take a while for things to get back to some kind of normal around here._

_I know that finding and destroying the horcruxes is essential to defeating Voldemort, but there are definitely days when I wish that either I didn't have to do it, or that it was something quick and easy._

_I wish you were here to help me and guide me. You've always been there for me, and always helped me out when I truly needed it, and it's hard not to have that right now. It's really hard to do this alone, but I know that's truly my only option._

_I love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_December 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_Hermione and I have decided to go to Godric's Hollow. I think there's something there for us, and I have a feeling I need to go there. Our plan is to try to meet Bathilda Bagshot – I think she may have something important for me from Dumbledore._

_While we're in Godric's Hollow, I'm going to stop by the cemetery to visit Sirius's gravestone. With everything that's happened since he died, I haven't gotten a chance to visit. I miss him a lot, especially now, and I think it'll help me feel a little less lonely to know that he's still with me in spirit._

_I'm also thinking about stopping by our house, maybe staying there for a night. I haven't mentioned that to Hermione yet, but I think she'll agree once I explain to her that there may be books in our library that can help us. Plus, it would be nice to sleep in my own bed for a night._

_I hope you and Mum are safe. I love you guys and miss you, and think of you every day._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_December 25, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_Our trip to Godric's Hollow didn't go as well as I had hoped it would. We went to the cemetery and visited Sirius's gravestone, which was nice, but it made me miss him more than I already did. And I saw Professor Dumbledore's mother and sister's grave. I still can't believe that in all the years I knew him, and all the times he visited us, he never mention that he had lived in Godric's Hollow. As we were walking around the town (in disguise and under the invisibility cloak), we passed by the house, and I told Hermione that I wanted to go in (and why), but she said it was probably a bad idea – the Death Eaters must know about it already and probably have some trap set up for us there. I miss that house so much … and I miss being there with you and Mum and Sirius._

_We went to see Bathilda Bagshot, but she wasn't really there – it was Voldemort's snake occupying her body. It/she convinced me to go into the other room with her … just us, no Hermione … and then the snake exploded from inside her. The snake tried to attack me, and summoned Death Eaters. Hermione got us out of there (she was brilliant, as usual), but she accidentally broke my wand. I've been using hers, but it's not the same. I feel naked and defenseless without my wand._

_We picked up Rita Skeeter's biography of Dumbledore at Bathilda's – have you read it? Hermione says I can't believe what she writes (it is Rita Skeeter, after all), and some of it is hard to believe, but still … it's hard to read a book and see how little I knew about Professor Dumbledore, and how little he told me over the years._

_I hope you and Mum are safe and had a nice Christmas. I love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_December 31, 1997_

_Dear Dad,_

_Ron's back!_

_I was on night watch a few days ago, when I saw a silvery shape – it was a doe Patronus (I don't know who cast it), and it led me to a pool, where Gryffindor's sword (which had absorbed some basilisk venom in the Chamber of Secrets and could therefore destroy a horcrux) was suspended under the water. I dove in to get it, but the horcrux was strangling me and forcing me under … and then someone pulled me up and out of the water. It was Ron (he also cut the horcrux off of me – I guess maybe it wasn't a good idea to go swimming with it on?)_

_Ron destroyed the horcrux. Since he's the one who got the sword out of the water, I knew it had to be him. I opened it for him (in Parseltongue), and it definitely fought to try to convince Ron not to destroy it, but in the end, Ron stabbed it and it died. We're now one step closer to destroying all of the horcruxes._

_We've got a new mystery, though – the Deathly Hallows. A while ago, Hermione found an unknown symbol in the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _that Dumbledore left her … and then we saw the same symbol written on one of the letters from Dumbledore to Grindelwald that was in Rita Skeeter's book. We saw Xenophilius Lovegood wearing a necklace with that symbol at Bill and Fleur's wedding, so we decided to go ask him about it._

_Xenophilius explained the quest for the Deathly Hallows to us. The Deathly Hallows are the three items that Death gave the brothers in "The Tale of Three Brothers," and the quest is an attempt to unite all three and become the master of death. We also learned that the Peverell brothers are believed to be the three brothers in the story – we saw the symbol on Ignotus Peverell's gravestone in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. I have some vague memory of there being a Peverell somewhere in the Potter family tree, but I was never great at memorizing the family names and you never really emphasized learning it, so I'm not sure. I wish you were here so that I could ask you – you always knew our family tree really well._

_In the end, it turns out that Xenophilius was trying to sell us to the Death Eaters, but we're trying not to blame him too much because Death Eaters had kidnapped his daughter, Luna (yes, the one that I took to Slughorn's Christmas party last year)._

_This Deathly Hallows thing is bothering me … why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me? Is this just one more set of things to look for, or is it a distraction? I wish I knew more. I wish I knew what my next step should be. I know that I have the invisibility cloak (thanks, by the way – I guess that would be another sign that we're probably related to the Peverells), and I think Dumbledore left me the resurrection stone inside of a snitch, but am I supposed to try to find the Elder Wand? I'm really not sure, but I am pretty sure that Voldemort is looking for it._

_I hope you and Mum are safe. Almost being caught by Death Eaters made me worry about you more than I usually do. I really do hope you're okay. I love you and miss you, and wish we were all together._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_March 1998_

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't know if you've heard about the taboo, but I wasn't particularly inclined to go along with it, which led to us being grabbed by snatchers. When we got caught, we (well, mostly Hermione) tried to hide my identity as best as we could, but they figured out that I might be me, and took us to Voldemort's headquarters at Malfoy Manor. Dean Thomas and a goblin named Griphook were also captured with us and taken to Malfoy Manor._

_Once we were there, Draco actually helped us out. He was asked to confirm that I was me, and he said he wasn't sure (even though he probably was). He's the last person who I would ever expect to do something nice for me. I still can't believe it._

_Ron, Dean, Griphook and I were taken to the prisoner cells there, where we saw Luna and Mr. Ollivander. Bellatrix still had Hermione upstairs. We knew we had to get out of there and help __Hermione__, but I had no idea how. I was going through everything in my bag, to see if there was anything that could help us, when I thought I saw Professor Dumbledore's eye in the little fragment I have left from the mirror Sirius gave me, so I asked for help … and Dobby came. He was able to get all of us (the three of us, Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean, and Griphook) out of there. Dobby died, though … killed by Bellatrix's knife as we were leaving. I dug his grave myself – it seemed right. I still can't really believe he's dead._

_While we were still in the cells, Wormtail came to visit with another Death Eater (one I didn't know). Wormtail was ordered to kill me, and it seemed like he was going to, but when I reminded him that I saved his life when Remus wanted to kill him, he dropped his wand. And the other Death Eater killed him. Ron was brilliant, and used the Death Eater's distraction while disposing of Wormtail's body to grab his wand and stun him._

_We did learn something important from our visit – Bellatrix has something in her vault that she's terrified of us seeing. I think it may be a horcrux. I have to find some way to get it._

_I hope you and Mum are safe. I miss you a lot and wish we were together. I love you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_April 3, 1998_

_Dear Dad,_

_We're at Bill and Fleur's right now. They're being fantastic, but they don't seem thrilled that we're planning a mission (not that we've told them what we're planning or even that we're planning, but they can tell that we're up to something)._

_What we're planning is a crazy mission, and we have no idea if it will work, but we have to get into Bellatrix's vault. I know there's at least one horcrux there, maybe more (and now that I've written that down, I have to keep this letter in my pocket where nobody else can read it until we leave here). We're working with Griphook trying to figure out all of the parameters._

_This mission seems impossible, but I know that we have to at least try to make it work._

_I wish you were here … I'm sure you would be a great help in planning an impossible mission (as would Sirius … or Remus). I love you and miss you, and I hope you and Mum are safe._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_April 22, 1998_

_Dear Dad,_

_Remus came to visit today with some great news – Tonks had the baby! It's a boy, named Ted (after Tonks's father). Teddy Remus Lupin. It has a nice ring to it._

_Remus asked me to be Teddy's godfather. Of course, I accepted. It's such an honor! I can only hope that I will be as good of a godfather to Teddy as Sirius was to me._

_I love and miss you guys. Seeing Remus highlighted how hard it is for me to be without you. I hope you're safe._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_May 1, 1998_

_Dear Dad,_

_We broke into Gringotts. We got out (barely) with a horcrux from Bellatrix's vault, a dragon, and a whole lot of trouble. We've ditched the dragon, and after we rest for a few minutes (and I finish this letter), we're headed back to Hogwarts._

_Why Hogwarts? I know now that there's a horcrux there. We have to find it. We're almost done – we almost have all of the horcruxes. I hope that soon we will be at the point where I can face Voldemort and kill him once and for all._

_I hope that you and Mum are somewhere safe, and that we can all be together soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_May 1, 1998_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm at Hogwarts, and things are pretty chaotic here – the battle is about to begin. I don't have much time to write, but since this is almost tradition, I wanted to take a few minutes to write this letter._

_I love you, more than I can say in a letter. I'm hoping that this is the end and that I can defeat Voldemort and end this war that has consumed my whole life. But if I can't … I hope that I've left behind a world in which Voldemort can finally be defeated after my death._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

**July 20, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm not sure why I'm writing a letter I can never send you, but I guess this is my way of feeling like I'm there with you, helping you and giving you advice.**

**I hope things are going well at the Weasleys'. I know Molly and Arthur are taking excellent care of you, and I hope that you're helping out around the house.**

**I heard that Remus and Tonks got married – I'm sure you've heard about that too. Were you able to go to the wedding? Things being what they are, I'm sure that the wedding was small, but I do hope that you were able to be there to celebrate with him. I hope Remus is happy, he really deserves it. **

**Your mum and I love you and miss you, and we really wish we could be with you. Stay safe.**

**Love,  
Dad**

**July 31, 1997 **

**Happy birthday, Harry. **

**I wish we could be with you to celebrate your coming of age. I have a gift to give you, one that's been passed down from Potter father to son at age 17 for many generations, and I hope I get to give it to you soon.**

**Do you remember your ninth birthday, when I gave you my old broom? Your mum was so angry at me – she said that you were too young for an adult broom, and she wanted you to get a child-size broom with as many safety features as possible. I never told her this, but I did agree with her about you needing a broom with safety features, I just couldn't deny you an adult-sized broom once you asked for it. The reason I gave you my old broom (instead of getting you a new one like you asked) is because when I asked for my first adult-size broom, my father gave me an old broom of his that was sitting in our shed. I don't think it was a family tradition, but I wanted to do it anyway because I wanted to give you a connection to the grandfather you never knew. I chickened out of explaining to you why you got my old broom (you seemed unhappy to be getting an old broom, and I didn't want you to feel bad about rejecting something that meant so much to me). I think that now, eight years later, I can explain that to you without upsetting you. I'm sorry that you didn't get the new broom that you wanted (although you did get a new broom two years later), but I'm not sorry that I carried on a tradition of something that my father did for me, even if you didn't know about it until now.**

**I love you and miss you, and I hope that you're celebrating your birthday with the Weasleys.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**August 20, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**Mum and I just heard about the Ministry takeover a few weeks ago (it takes a while for news to reach us where we are, especially when it's not in any newspaper).**

**We hope that you, Ron, and Hermione are safe wherever you are. We wish that we could be with you, and I hope that you'll be careful (especially once you're back in school – with Snape as headmaster, he'll be looking for any excuse to expel you … or hand you over to Voldemort).**

**Your mum and I love you and miss you very much, and we hope you're safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**September 10, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**Reports have been coming to us late, but I heard that you guys were spotted breaking into the Ministry. Why would you do that? While I'm sure you had your reasons, it seems pretty crazy to me. Especially because I thought you would be in school (I did get a letter from Remus yesterday, in which he mentioned that you were not back in school and were taking care of something with Ron and Hermione … but that was the first I had heard of this).**

**It seems like you got out safe (or at least they haven't reported killing you), which is good news. We're very worried about you, but we're confident that you can take care of yourself and that you're doing something important.**

**I hope you, Ron, and Hermione are safe. I miss you more than words can say, and I wish your mum and I could be with you. I love you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**October 31, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm writing this on Halloween, which was always an interesting holiday in our house.**

**Do you remember when we used to wear matching outfits? I loved it, but you got sick of that pretty early. I remember when you were four, you refused to put on your costume unless I changed – that was the year that you decided you didn't want to match me anymore. I was so disappointed. I had hoped we would be wearing matching costumes until you left for school.**

**Halloween was also the only day of the year that we let you have unlimited candy (it was our way of making up for the fact that you couldn't go trick-or-treating like your mum did when she was a kid). I hope you had some candy to remember us by. Your mum and I are eating chocolate frogs and thinking of you.**

**We miss you terribly and wish we could be with you. I hope you're safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**December 25, 1997**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Christmas. I love you and miss you, and I wish we could all be spending Christmas together at home.**

**Godric's Hollow is always beautiful at Christmas, with the decorations on the church – I wish you could have seen that sometime. I hope that in the future we get a chance to enjoy it together. It's even more beautiful when it snows. The first Christmas after your mum and I were married, it snowed on Christmas Eve and I took her to sit on a bench near the church to just watch the snow fall … it was magical.**

**I always loved our tradition of going out in the backyard first thing Christmas morning and opening our first presents there. I'm sure you don't remember, but you started that tradition. When you were three, you woke up on Christmas morning (and woke me up), and it had just snowed, and you grabbed the first present that fit into your adorable little hands (which was a necklace Sirius had bought for your mum) and ran outside with it, and proceeded to rip off the wrapping and scatter it in the snow. Your mum and I loved seeing you so happy out there … so Sirius suggested we make it a tradition.**

**We're not exchanging gifts this year, as we haven't really had much time for gift shopping, and I'd imagine it's the same for you. I hope you, Ron, and Hermione are doing something nice together.**

**Mum and I love you and miss you. Happy Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**January 30, 1998 **

**Dear Harry,**

**Today is your mum's birthday (but I'm sure you knew that). We're celebrating quietly, not doing much, just spending the time together. I wish you could be here with us. **

**I actually had a chance to go out and buy your mum a present a few days ago. It was risky, but I saw a bracelet that I had to get her – it was an almost perfect match to the necklace you bought her when you were eight. I still remember you coming into my room when she was downstairs cleaning and telling me that you had a secret to tell me – that you wanted to get Mum a necklace for her birthday. Remus brought us a catalog from the jeweler and I paid for the present, but I remember how much time you spent picking it out, making sure to find the prettiest one. I think it's still her favorite necklace – she wears it every day.**

**We've been reading the papers, looking for news of you. So far we haven't seen anything, and I hope that means you're somewhere safe. We're in touch with a few people who are keeping us up to date on the things that aren't being mentioned in the **_**Prophet**_**. We heard that Sirius's cousin Andromeda's husband is on the run … Andromeda was always Sirius's favorite cousin (and I suppose she's Remus's mother-in-law now too), so we're hoping he's okay.**

**We love you and miss you tons. I wish I could save you some birthday cake, but we're not having any. I hope you're safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**February 17, 1998**

**Dear Harry,**

**Every day I miss you more and more. Things have been quiet around here … too quiet, really. I'm glad not to be under attack at all times, but I wish I could go around in the open without worrying about been seen. I'd imagine you feel the same way (but at least you have the invisibility cloak!).**

**I haven't heard any news about you lately, which I guess is a good thing because it means you haven't been caught. I wish I knew that you're okay. We've been listening to **_**Potterwatch**_** when we can, but they don't seem to have that much news about you either. It is nice to hear Remus's voice on there occasionally.**

**I hope you, Ron, and Hermione are all taking care of each other. Your mum and I love you and miss you, and we hope we can see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**March 27, 1998**

**Dear Harry,**

**We're celebrating my birthday pretty much the same way we celebrated Mum's – quietly. We did manage to get some cupcakes, and your mum got some ridiculous muggle candle in the shape of the number 40. It didn't seem to bother her that I'm not 40 yet.**

**It feels weird not to be getting a birthday present from you. I've always loved your presents, whether they were old toys that you didn't use anymore (which always reminded me of the fun we used to have together), a simple card, or a more elaborate present (did I mention that I loved the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes gift basket that you sent me last year? I haven't gotten a chance to use any of it yet, but I did mention it to Fred and George when we stopped by Diagon Alley a few months ago). **

**I love you and miss you, and wish I could be with you right now.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**April 12, 1998**

**Dear Harry,**

**We've been getting a lot more news from one of our correspondents lately, and we heard a rumor that you were believed to have been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, but then you escaped. I'm certainly hoping that this isn't true and you weren't captured, but if it is, I'm glad to hear that you escaped. I hope you're doing okay.**

**I wish I knew what you were doing … or at the very least, if you're making any progress on this mission from Professor Dumbledore. I wish I knew if you needed me help or if Hermione has figured everything out on her own. I wish I knew where you are and what I can do to support you.**

**I've always tried to be there to help you and support you, and it's hard for me to not be able to help you right now. I just hope you know how much I love you and how much I miss you. Please always remember that whenever you need me, I'm here.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**May 1, 1998**

**Dear Harry,**

**We heard that you broke into Gringotts and freed the dragon … are you crazy? I think this may be the most insane of all of your adventures yet. I really hope you haven't gone off the deep end … and that you're safe.**

**From what I'm hearing of you and a few other things, it looks like things are starting to heat up. We're in Britain, and will be lying low closer to Hogwarts. Hopefully this way we'll be there if anything happens – it looks like the two places where a big battle could be would be either the Ministry or Hogwarts, and I'd like a battle at Hogwarts better because I know the castle a lot better than I know the Ministry (I'm hoping you're thinking the same way).**

**I hope to see you soon. I love you and miss you, and your mum and I are thinking of you constantly. Stay safe.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

* * *

_May 2, 1998_

_Dear Dad,_

_IT'S OVER._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**May 2, 1998**

**Dear Harry,**

**TURN AROUND.**

**Love, **

**Dad**

Harry stood up, turned around, opened his arms and embraced the most important people in his life: the people without whom he would not have become the man he is today; the people who gave him the courage to fight a battle that so many people thought could not be won; the people who gave him the tools he needed to destroy Voldemort.

After too many months and too many battles, the Potter family was together again.

* * *

THE END.

So, that's it. I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
